Forgotten Past
by Daphne Li
Summary: Sakura is a poor Japanese girl, living in Hong Kong. Syaoran is the unfeeling Prince of Hong Kong. What will happen when she is taken prisoner and made into a servant at the Li Palace? R R! S S, T E. *Finished!*
1. Default Chapter

Daphne: "Hi! I'm new here and…"  
  
Sakura: "Daphne! You know better than to talk to strangers!"  
  
Daphne: "Mama! I am sixteen! Anyway, aren't you always telling me to tell the truth?"  
  
Syaoran: "Don't twist your mother's words around, Daphne. How many times…"  
  
Kero: "Daphne! I want pudding!"  
  
Daphne, Sakura, and Syaoran: "Can't you see that we are trying to have an argument?"  
  
Kero: *Sweat drop* "But I'm hungry!"  
  
Daphne: "Fine! Mom, dad, can we finish this later?"  
  
Sakura: *Sigh* "Fine dear. You just go on with your intro.!"  
  
Syaoran: mumbling to Sakura "Sweet and naïve, just like you. How lucky can one man be?"  
  
Daphne: Watching Sakura and Syaoran leave the room "What do you want to bet that they are going to…"  
  
Kero: "Daphne, don't even say it! Besides, I'm hungry! Feed me NOW!!!"  
  
Daphne: *Sweat drop* "Fine! By the way, Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me; it belongs to Clamp! This story, all of the made-up characters, and the words are the only things that belong to me! *Sob* They are all I have, so please, have mercy and don't get angry at me!"  
  
Kero: "You own the pudding that you are holding in your hand, and you own that TV your parents gave you for Christmas, and you own…"  
  
Daphne: Holding out the pudding "Be quiet, Kero! I was only joking!  
  
Kero: His mouth full of pudding "Mugfffh mgftn mffter!"  
  
Daphne: *Sigh* "I just hope you didn't scare off our readers!"  
  
Kero: "Mugnfff?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Forgotten Past  
  
By: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Three figures are standing at the edge of a forest, one is holding a little bundle uncertainly, and the other two are arguing. Behind them is a valley full of debris and distroyed or burnt houses, most of the burnt ones still burning out of control. Thick, dark smoke rises into the sky and blocks out the moons light.  
  
"…won't she be safer here?"  
  
"No! Take her away, now! Just remember! She must never know of her true identity!"  
  
"But sir…!"  
  
"Go! Do not return until I come for you! Understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir! We understand. But, sir! What about the boy?"  
  
"He will be fine! You just worry about my daughter! Go!" He watches as the other two figures disappear into the surrounding darkness. "No matter what, I will always be with you my daughter! Always!"  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
In Hong Kong, the Palace of the Li clan shone brightly in the early morning sunlight. All  
  
was peaceful, calm, and as it should be. Unfortunately, it would not last for long.  
  
"What do you mean Princess Geia left?!" Cried Fanren Li, looking at her mother in shock. Yalan Li looked stern.  
  
"Exactly what I said. She said that she couldn't stand to stay here one more night." Yalan explained, her face in a deep frown.  
  
"But why?" Asked Fuutie Li.  
  
"You know the reason, girls! You don't need me to explain it to you!" Yalan cried in an aggravated voice.  
  
"Xiao-lang is at it again!" Feimei and Siefa said in chorus. Fuutie and Fanren looked at their mother for confirmation. She nodded and her four daughters grinned at each other.  
  
"Our little brother has been doing this for years, mother! Do you really think that he is going to change now?" Fanren asked, eyeing her sisters knowingly. Yalan let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"For heaven's sake! He is nineteen! It is about time that he got himself a wife and settled down!" She cried. Suddenly, another voice broke into the conversation.  
  
"I have no interest in women, mother. Perhaps you would do better to remember that." Came a hard, chilly voice. It was Prince Syaoran's. The four sisters turned to look at their little brother, their eyes sparkling.  
  
"That is what you think, Xiao-lang!" Fanren laughed.  
  
"Just wait until you see what we have in store for you!" Fuutie added. Siefa frowned.  
  
"What do we have in store for him?" She asked in confusion. Feimei frowned at her.  
  
"We will tell you later!" She said, eyeing her other sisters, who nodded vigorously back at her. The four girls walked quickly out of the room, talking animatedly all the way out. Syaoran watched them go, his face expressionless. Yalan faced her son and frowned at him.  
  
"No matter what you think, Xiao-lang, you are going to be married, whether you like it or not! You are the future ruler of China, and I will not allow you to act like this for much longer!" With that, she stomped out of the room, her eyes throwing sparks. Syaoran watched her leave, his face never changing from it's stony look.  
  
'That is what you think, Mother.' He thought, as he watched her go.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Daphne: "So what did you think? I am sorry it was so short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer, and it will have Sakura in it! And maybe even some S+S. But I am not promising anything!"  
  
Kero: "It wasn't that short, and Duh! They loved it! "  
  
Daphne: *Sweat drop* "Please don't get cocky, Kero! It makes me uncomfortable."  
  
Kero: "What do you mean, cocky?! It is a great story! In fact, it is the best…mhughff!"  
  
Daphne: Hands are covering Kero's mouth "Ahem! Sorry folks! Anyway, how did you like it? Please feel free to comment, but please, be understanding! This is my first fan-fic ever, and I don't really know what to do!"  
  
Kero: Manages to get his mouth free from my hold "Do what everyone else does and wing-it!"  
  
Daphne: "Kero! Please stop it! I…you…hey!…Stop it! That tickles! Kero stop! I don't want to be tickled!….KERO!" 


	2. The aura

Daphne: "Hi! I'm back!"  
  
Kero: "You mean that we're back!"  
  
Daphne: *smiles* "Fine. We're back, and ready for another chapter!"  
  
Kero: "A good chapter! The best chapter you ever…"  
  
Daphne: gently covering his mouth "Please, just read it!"  
  
Kero: "Mugffff!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Forgotten Past  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Ten more minutes, Okaasan." Eighteen year old Sakura mumbled, turning over in her bed.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Please, Okaasan." Sakura murmured into her pillow.  
  
"Sakura! Snap out of it!" A voice shouted into her ear.  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura shrieked, sitting up with a start and throwing her pillow at Kero. She was still half asleep. Suddenly, her eyes popped open and she realized what she had just done. She quickly jumped off of her bed and rescued Kero from the pillow. Once he had regained his breath, he shot her a murderous glare.  
  
"That is the second time this week, Sakura! When are you ever going to learn to get up early?" Kero asked in a stern voice. Sakura smiled innocently down at the peeved Guardian Beast of the Seal.  
  
"Wait till' tomorrow, Kero! Third time's a charm!" Sakura giggled. She pushed a stray lock of waist-length auburn hair out of her face, and got out of bed. She picked up her small, cracked hand mirror and looked at herself. A bright pair of emerald-green eyes stared back at her. She smiled wistfully and set the mirror down again. Kero watched her thoughtfully as she did this.  
  
'Poor Sakura! The Mistress of the Sakura cards deserves better than this!' He thought, looking around at the dingy bedroom, with its torn curtains and broken bed. In fact, practically everything in Sakura's bed room was old and worn. He looked up at his mistress, who was now staring out the window, and sighed. 'Sakura deserves so much better!'  
  
"Come along, Kero! Time for breakfast!" Sakura quipped, walking over to the door and opening it. Kero grinned at her.  
  
"I call extra pancakes!" He shouted, racing into the pocket of her bathrobe. Sakura giggled and walked down the short hall to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Okaasan!" She called cheerfully, sitting down in her place at the old table. A woman in her late forties turned from the oven to smile at her.  
  
"Good morning, Love! Are you hungry?" Granda Hoch asked, pushing a strand of short graying-brown hair behind her ear. Sakura smiled and nodded at the older woman. Ever since she could remember, Sakura had known that Granda and Fen Hoch were not her real parents; and neither foster parent had made any move to hide the fact from her, so Sakura simply accepted it. She watched as Granda forked a pile of pancakes onto her plate and then lathered them with maple syrup. Sakura gratefully reached for the offered plate and dug into the pancakes. Granda sat down next to her.  
  
"Now, Fen want's you to go into town with him today, so you had best hurry and get dressed. He is waiting for you in the barn. Sakura gave Granda a startled look and then bolted from the table, taking her half-empty plate with her. When she reached her room, she slammed the door and set the plate down.  
  
"Here Kero! And hurry! We are going into town today!" Sakura cried, going over to her wardrobe and pulling out a slightly faded pink dress. It had a round neck-line and the sleeves were short and puffy. She quickly ran a brush through her long hair and then pulled it up into a messy bun. Then she turned to Kero, who was sitting on the bed, eating the rest of the pancakes. He frowned at her.  
  
"Why do you take the time to put up your hair? It looks better down!" He complained. She frowned.  
  
"It is wrong for a lady to have their hair down in public, you know that! Now hurry Kero!" She cried. He quickly finished the last bite and flew quickly into her pocket. As soon as she saw that he was secure, she rushed out to the barn.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Now, I want you to stay here and watch the cart! No wondering away this time. Good heavens! It took us four hours just to find you the last time you wondered off!" Fen chuckled to Sakura, patting her on the shoulder. Sakura winced a little at his words but nodded.  
  
"I will stay right here until you come back, I promise!" She vowed, climbing into the cart and spreading her skirts around her. She watched as Fen walked off towards the main trading post, and then she started to dig through the hay in the cart.  
  
"I know I put it here somewhere! Ah-ha! There you are!" Sakura exclaimed, pulling a worn book out of the hay and settling down to read it.  
  
"Sakura, could you please get off of me?" Came Kero's strained voice from below her. Sakura gave a yelp and stood up, making some of the people who were walking by the cart, stare at her. She gave them a meek smile and then settled back down, taking extra care to avoid where Kero was laying in the straw. She frowned.  
  
"You should have known better, Kero! I had no idea that you were still in my pocket!" Sakura hissed, as she picked the little creature up. Kero frowned at her.  
  
"Well where else would I be, Ms. Read-a-holic?" Kero jeered. Now it was Sakura's turn to frown.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe off on a 'short walk' like last time we came? I got into a lot of trouble leaving the cart to look for you, you know! I'm just lucky that mom and dad are so understanding!" She said, a small smile turning up the corners of her mouth. Kero winced at her words.  
  
"I swear to you, Sakura! I really did feel Clow Reed! His aura was so strong, that he might have been right next to us and we never would have realized it! I had to chase the aura!" Kero whimpered, giving Sakura his irresistible puppy-dog stare. She giggled.  
  
"Kero, if you weren't so cute, I would…" Sakura stopped suddenly, and looked around.  
  
"I feel it, too! It's Clow Reed's aura again! I just know it!" Kero cried, trying to pull out of Sakura's grasp. Sakura held him back.  
  
"No, Kero! I promised dad that I would stay at the cart! I can't leave!" Sakura protested.  
  
"You have no choice! It want's us to follow it, and so we will!" Kero cried, breaking out of Sakura's hold and racing into the crowd. Sakura gave one last look at the cart and then jumped out to follow.  
  
"Wait for me, Kero!" She cried, chasing after him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A dark shadow watched as Sakura finally caught up with Kero.  
  
"There you are!" It whispered. It watched as Sakura and Kero neared a jewelry dealer's stand and then raised it's hand. "I am sorry to do this, but it must be done!" With that, the shadow gave a flick of its wrist and pointed at Sakura. With a sly smile, the shadow crept back into the darkness and disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"But it was the strongest here, just a minute ago! Where did the aura go?!" Kero wailed. Sakura frowned.  
  
"I can still feel traces of it and if we…hey!!" She cried out, as a beautiful gold bracelet, studded with emeralds flew through the air and landed on her wrist. Sakura screamed and tried to pull the bracelet off, but it's clasp refused to budge! Kero gave a yelp and disappeared into her pocket. Suddenly, Sakura was surrounded by guards, all of them pointing swords at her.  
  
"Thief! You will come with us!" One said, grabbing her wrist and ripping the bracelet off as though it was made of paper. Sakura took one look at the huge guards surrounding her, gave a whimper of fear, and then she fainted into a quiet, peaceful oblivion.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
D.L.:  
  
Daphne: "Ok, so there was no S+S. But I promise that there will be in the third chapter!"  
  
Kero: "I liked this one! I was the star!"  
  
Daphne: No, Sakura was the star! You were just a back-up character…aghhh!"  
  
Kero: calmly looking at his friend, who is now tied up on the floor "As I was saying, I liked this one because I was the star! So you can just tell me how much you liked my performance by, well, reviewing this story! By the way, did I tell you how nice you are looking today and perhaps we can…"  
  
Daphne: managed to untie herself and stop Kero before he made a fool of himself "We hope you will review about the STORY and not Kero's performance! Oh, oh! It is very late and soon mom and dad are going to be yelling at me to go to sleep so…"  
  
Sakura: "Daphne? Are you in bed yet?"  
  
Syaoran: "If you're not, you had better be soon! And I mean really soon!  
  
Daphne: *Sweat drop* "All right Mom, Dad! Well readers, I will see you soon!" Shuts the light off and climbs into bed "Goodnight, Kero!"  
  
Kero: *Snore* ZZZZZ 


	3. Servant Sakura

Daphne: "Mom, have you seen Kero?"  
  
Sakura: Calling from downstairs "No, dear! Have you tried the game room? Perhaps he went in there to play video games!"  
  
Daphne: "Thanks, mom!" walks down the hall to the game-room.  
  
Kero: "Yes! Die, die! NO! No, No, No! Aw, man!"  
  
Daphne: "Kero! It is time to start!"  
  
Kero: Refuses to take his eyes away from the screen. "Yah, yah. Enjoy." Goes back to laying his game.  
  
Daphne: *Sigh* "Well, at least he isn't as bad as yesterday!" Walks out of the game room and back into her bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Forgotten Past  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Li Palace  
  
"Syaoran! Is it true? Did Princess Geia finally leave?"  
  
"Yes, Meiling. She is gone." Syaoran answered his cousin. Meiling smiled grimly, and pushed a strand of her long black hair behind her ear.  
  
"Well, it is about time! I thought that she would never leave! So tell me, Xiao-lang! How did you get rid of her?" As she asked this, Meiling went over to a side door and pushed it open, revealing a large, white balcony overlooking the Palace gardens. She walked out onto it and then turned to look at her cousin. He followed her outside and leaned against the railing.  
  
"We went out for a walk in the forest and she got lost." Syaoran answered, his face expressionless. Meiling burst into laughter.  
  
"Syaoran, you are the limit!" She managed to giggle out, as she leaned on the railing for support. Suddenly, she spotted someone wandering around the garden paths. The girl had shiny black hair and bright, amethyst-blue eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Meiling called, raising her hand in a greeting. Lady Tomoyo looked up and smiled at them. Meiling motioned for her to join them on the balcony, and Tomoyo lost no time in doing so.  
  
"Meiling! You seem cheerful! Oh! Let me guess! Princess Geia has finally left!" Tomoyo saw the twinkle in Meiling's ruby-colored eyes and she knew that her assumption was right. "How did you do it this time?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran. Meiling answered for him.  
  
"He left her alone in the forest last night! She got lost!" Meiling laughed. A wave of mirth swept over the two girls.  
  
"Master?" Came the voice of Syaoran's personal butler, Wei. Syaoran gave him a cold nod, and the butler went on.  
  
"The Head Guard is here to see you, Highness." Wei said, bowing. Syaoran gave another cold nod and went inside. The two girls followed quickly. When they reached the Throne Room, Syaoran went up to his throne, while Tomoyo and Meiling went over to stand by their other friends, Ladies Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu, and Lord Yamazaki. Suddenly, a side door opened quietly, revealing another of Syaoran's cousins, Lord Eriol. Eriol quietly walked over to Meiling, a sly smile on his face.  
  
"It is quite a day for criminals, eh, Meiling?" He asked. Meiling looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean, Eriol?" She hissed. His smile widened.  
  
"You'll see!" He said, turning his attention back to the door, where the Head Guard had just appeared. The Head Guard bowed to Syaoran.  
  
"Your Highness! I have with me a young thief that we caught in the marketplace." The Head Guard announced. Syaoran didn't flinch.  
  
"Why did you bring them here, then? You usually take care of that sort of thing on your own." Syaoran pointed out. The guard bowed again.  
  
"We were hoping that you would accept this thief as a servant of your own." The guard explained.  
  
"A thief?! My servant?" Syaoran asked, his voice filled with spite.  
  
"Yes, Highness! I promise you that this thief will give you no trouble! Please, Highness…"  
  
"Enough! Fine. Take this…person to the servant's quarters." Syaoran commended, tired of listening to the guard beg. The Head Guard turned to leave, but looked back over his shoulder.  
  
"By the way, Highness. The thief is a girl."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura woke up in a dark, unfamiliar room. She looked around in confusion, her large emerald-colored eyes glistening with tears.  
  
"Where am I?" She wondered aloud.  
  
"SAKURA!!"  
  
"HOE! Kero!" Sakura shrieked. Kero flew in front of her face and looked at her with worry-filled eyes. She gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Kero, where are we?" She asked.  
  
"Well, we are in a big, dark room, which if part of a long hall of rooms, which is part of…"  
  
"Kero! Just tell me where we are! Are we in…jail?" Sakura's eyes widened and her voice wavered a bit. Kero looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Not exactly. The truth is, we are in the servant's hall in the Li Palace!"  
  
"Hoe!? Why?" Sakura asked, pulling the blankets up under her chin. She noticed how nice and warm they were. Then she realized, with a start, how well furnished the room really was.  
  
"Well, when the bracelet…and the guards grabbed you and you fainted, and then the Prince made you his servant…"  
  
"Why?! What about mom and dad?" Sakura protested, her voice quivering even more. Kero shrugged.  
  
Maybe it is for the best, Kiddo! Hey! Look what I found while you were asleep!" Kero quickly flew over to a window to the right of the bed and motioned Sakura to follow him. Sakura got out of the bed and walked over to where Kero hovered. He swooped down, pushed a handle down, and then the whole window swung outward. Sakura gave a cry of delight when she saw what was on the other side.  
  
"Oh, Kero! Look! My very own balcony!" She squealed, running out onto the white-tiled balcony and leaning against the railing.  
  
"Look Kero! Isn't it beautiful here? The sky is so gorgeous!" Sakura's voice was soft, but it attracted some attention anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
"Shhh!!"  
  
"Why should I, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Because we don't want anyone to know what we are doing, Meiling!"  
  
"Why are we doing this anyway? She is only a thief!"  
  
"She is not a thief anymore! She is your cousin's servant!" Tomoyo insisted, ducking into a bush and pulling Meiling after her. Tomoyo put a finger to her lips. "I think I just heard something!" She hissed.  
  
"The sky is so gorgeous!" A sweet voice rang out. Tomoyo pointed up at one of the servant's balconies. Meiling turned and her mouth fell open. The girl above them had wavy, waist-length auburn hair and innocent, emerald- green eyes. Tomoyo motioned to the stairs leading up to the girl's balcony, and Meiling nodded silently. The quietly made their way to the stairs and climbed up them. The girl had her back to them, and was staring dreamily at the sky. Suddenly, Meiling felt a mischievous shiver run up her spine. Meiling grinned slyly at Tomoyo, and before the other girl could stop her, Meiling attacked.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
"HOEEE!!"  
  
"Oh! Meiling, how dare you!" Tomoyo cried, putting her arm around the shaking servant girl. "It's all right! Meiling was only joking!" Tomoyo soothed. Meiling shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"I am sincerely sorry! I really wasn't expecting you to get to frightened. You see, I get into these moods, and it just sort-of…slips out." Meiling explained. To her surprise, the girl started to laugh.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel! It happens to me all the time! My name is Sakura, by the way." Sakura's voice was soft and lilting. Meiling smiled.  
  
"I am Princess Meiling, and this is my friend, Lady Tomoyo. She lives here in the castle with us." Meiling pointed to Tomoyo, who smiled. Suddenly, her eyes started to sparkle.  
  
"OH! I have the most kawaii idea! I am going to make you a dress, and it will be perfect for cleaning and washing and…" Tomoyo started to ramble on about the dress and Sakura turned surprised eyes to Meiling.  
  
"Is she always like this?" Sakura asked. Meiling grinned.  
  
"Sometimes she is much worse! She is completely obsessed with making clothes for the whole court. It is her one true hobby." Meiling explained. Sakura smiled.  
  
"That sounds wonderful! Does she make clothes for everyone? Even the Prince?" Sakura's innocent question silenced Tomoyo for a moment, and made Meiling choke back a laugh.  
  
"He rarely lets anyone do anything for him. He doesn't care about anything, not even himself!" Tomoyo sighed, looking at Meiling. Sakura looked at the Princess for confirmation.  
  
"She is telling the truth! Syaoran is so careless about himself, that he is practically suicidal!"  
  
"Meiling!" Tomoyo reprimanded, nodding towards Sakura, who was listening in wide-eyed horror.  
  
"Oh, all right! He isn't that bad, yet. You see, ever since he was small, the Elders have made sure to squeeze all the emotion and compassion out of Syaoran. They believe that a Ruler that has too much emotion is a weak Ruler. So that is why Syaoran is the way he is. They have admitted to my aunt, though, that they think the squeezing went a bit too far." Meiling's voice turned sad. "I am absolutely sure that Syaoran has emotion! They are wrong! It is just hidden deep within him, waiting to escape! I'm sure of it!" Meiling insisted. Tomoyo nodded empathetically.  
  
"I am sure that he has emotion too, Meiling. He just needs someone to release it for him!" Tomoyo sent a sly look to Meiling, and then gave a sharp nod to Sakura. Meiling's face lit up and a smile just as sly entered her face.  
  
"I think that you are right! He just needs a little push!" She commented. Sakura looked back and forth at them, and then smiled happily.  
  
"Oh, good! I hope that he finds that someone soon!" Sakura said, naïvely. The other two girls looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Sakura, it is very late, and we really must be getting back to our bed- chambers, but we will come again in the morning, all right?" Meiling said, taking Tomoyo's hand and practically dragging her down the stairs. Tomoyo waved 'goodbye' to Sakura, and then the two girls disappeared into the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura turned around, and looked back towards her open door.  
  
"You can come out now, Kero!" She called softly. Immediately, the tiny, yellow Guardian Beast was beside her. "You sensed them, didn't you Kero? Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura asked, looking up at the stars. Kero smiled.  
  
"I knew that they would do you no harm. They have kind aura's, Sakura. They are going to make your stay here a little easier, I think."  
  
"I like them, Kero. They may be royal, but they are kind to me. I like that!" Sakura commented. Then she absentmindedly turned, and walked back into her room.  
  
"I am going to sleep now, Kero." She said, climbing into the soft bed. She was asleep almost immediately. Kero hovered over her for a minute, and then frowned.  
  
"They may be kind to you Sakura, but I am more worried about that GAKI of a Prince! He had better be on his best behavior for you, or else!" Kero threatened, nuzzling into the crook of Sakura's neck and falling fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
D.L.  
  
Daphne: "This is the longest chapter yet! I know I promised that I would do some S+S, but it just didn't work out. I am so sorry!  
  
Kero: "Who cares about the Chinese Gaki? I am sure that the readers are more interested about what happens to me and Sakura! By the way…did you like the way I behaved in this chapter! You see, Daphne! I can be good when I want to be!"  
  
Daphne: *Sigh * "Kero! I have pudding!"  
  
Kero: "Oh! Hand over the goods, sister! Lead me to the bowl from heaven!" He digs into the pudding, shoving as much as he could into his mouth.  
  
Daphne: *Sweat drop* "Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I will try to make the next chapter more exiting, but some of the info. in this one will be important for later in the book! Enjoy! 


	4. The Meeting

Daphne: "Hi! Kero is asleep right now, so I will have no interruptions! I would just like to let you know that Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me, it belongs to Clamp! I hope you are enjoying this story! Bye!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Forgotten Past  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
  
  
*Knock, Knock!*  
  
Sakura woke up with a start and looked around her new room in confusion. She felt Kero tense-up beside her.  
  
*Knock, Knock!*  
  
"Answer the door, Sakura!" Kero hissed. Sakura sprang up, and went to the balcony-door. She peered out the window and gasped.  
  
"Lady Tomoyo! I am so sorry for keeping you waiting!" She cried, opening the door and ushering the other girl in. Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Its all right! I understand! And please, call me Tomoyo! Those formalities make me so uncomfortable!"  
  
"All right, Lady…I mean, Tomoyo!" Sakura giggled.  
  
"Guess what! I brought you your dress! Wait until you see it!" Tomoyo exclaimed, twirling around in a circle and then collapsing on the bed. Sakura giggled, and looked around.  
  
"But where is Princess Meiling?" She asked. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"She couldn't come! She sends her apologies. You see, her aunt, the Queen wished to speak with her, and she couldn't get away." Tomoyo said, rolling her eyes. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Oh, that's all right! Um, what is that?" Sakura asked hesitantly, pointing at the bundle that Tomoyo was holding. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"This is your dress! Come here and look!" Tomoyo quickly undid the bundle, revealing a lovely dress. It was light green and it boasted a floor-length skirt and long, slim sleeves. A lovely white apron attached to the sides of the skirt, and covered the front of the bodice. All-in-all, it was the loveliest dress that Sakura had ever had the honor of wearing. She gaped at it, unable to say a word. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Does this mean you like it?" She asked, eyeing Sakura's face with satisfaction. Sakura gulped and nodded.  
  
"It is beautiful! But surely, you could not have made this dress for me! This dress should be worn by a lady!" Sakura gasped, wistfully fingering the soft fabric of the dress. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"I made this dress just with you in mind! It was made for you! Now, hurry! Put it on! I want to see you in it!" Tomoyo exclaimed, grabbing Sakura's hand and leading her over to the screen. (a/n: A screen is a folding wall that people from this time period would dress behind.) Sakura reluctantly obeyed and minutes later, emerged from behind the screen, looking amazed.  
  
"Is it really for me?" She whispered. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"Yes! All for you! Now, let's do your hair! I have the perfect style!" Tomoyo led Sakura over to a small vanity and sat her down on the pouf. (a/n: A puffy stool.) Tomoyo picked up a brush and got to work.  
  
"I will have to do something simple, but pretty. Now, let's see…" Tomoyo paused and opened a little drawer in the vanity. She drew a few things out and then continued her work.  
  
"Done!" Tomoyo shouted triumphantly, about ten minutes later. She set down the brush, and angled the small mirror so Sakura could look at herself. Sakura's hair was pulled back into a simple bun, and then covered with a gold chain-link hair-net. Sakura gasped again and tears filled her eyes. Tomoyo looked alarmed.  
  
"Are you all right! Don't you like it?" She asked hesitantly. Sakura stood up and threw her arms around Tomoyo.  
  
"I…I…Arigato, Tomoyo-chan! I love it! I…you see, I have never worn jewelry before, not even in my hair!" Sakura giggled ashamedly, but Tomoyo frowned. If Sakura had been a thief, she must have handled jewelry before! Suddenly, the thought of Sakura being a thief seemed preposterous to her, and Tomoyo had serious doubts that the Head Guard had had any reason to arrest the poor thing. Tomoyo smiled sympathetically and gently hugged Sakura back.  
  
"It isn't really jewelry. It is just a hair net, but I do think that it suits you!" Tomoyo complimented, pulling away and smiling at Sakura.  
  
*Knock, Knock!*  
  
"Uh, oh! I had best be going! I hope that shall see you soon, Sakura!" Tomoyo whispered, kissing Sakura on the cheek and then hurrying out the balcony-door. (A/N: This fan-fic is all straight! Tomoyo's kiss was a sisterly kiss! Nothing else!) Sakura hurried to the chamber door and opened it. Outside stood a gray-haired, kind-looking old man.  
  
"Master is ready to see you now." The man said. Sakura smiled, immediately at ease with this man.  
  
"Thank you…what is you name please?" Sakura asked. The man smiled.  
  
"I am Wei, butler to Prince Syaoran. Please, allow me to escort you to the Throne room." He said, offering his arm. Sakura smiled and took it.  
  
'No matter what happens, I must be brave. I mustn't let them get the better of me!" Sakura thought, as she walked. 'I will not let that old Prince scare me!' With that resolve, Sakura calmly smiled and nodded her head. No Prince was going to scare her!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Li Training grounds  
  
"You will meet her today!" Eriol commented, sidestepping Syaoran's sword and blocking it with his own. Syaoran made no comment, but attacked his opponent viciously. Eriol grinned. Syaoran had been avoiding the subject of the new servant-girl as though it was a curse.  
  
"You don't seem to happy about your choice, cousin." Eriol taunted, backing away from Syaoran's attack. Syaoran said nothing. "Oh! I see! You are nervous about meeting her! You are afraid that…" Eriol's taunting stopped abruptly. He was staring at a point just over Syaoran's shoulder, and smiling dreamily. Syaoran turned around, but all he saw was Lady Tomoyo making her way up to…Wait! Up to the servant's quarters?! What on earth was she doing there? Syaoran watched in disgust as Tomoyo knocked on a glass door and the door swung open. Tomoyo stepped inside and disappeared as the door closed once more. Syaoran turned to Eriol and saw that the other young man was still staring at the place where Tomoyo had last stood.  
  
"Close your mouth, Eriol. The flies are getting curious." Syaoran said, turning away from his red-faced dueling partner and setting down his sword. Wei came forward and handed the Prince a towel.  
  
"Master, if I may, the new servant of yours will…" Wei began, but Syaoran cut him off.  
  
"Yes, I know. Send her to the Throne-room immediately. I will be there to see her soon." With that, Syaoran walked off towards the castle. Eriol came up behind Wei and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about him, Wei. He won't be able to scare the new servant- girl. In fact, it is our own Prince Syaoran that I am worried about!" Eriol let out a laugh and walked away, leaving a very confused Wei, behind.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran quietly took his seat on his throne and looked around the room. It was quite empty, except for a few stray servants and a handful of guards.  
  
"You may show her in." He commanded. The Throne-room doors opened, admitting Wei and a young woman. Syaoran's careless eyes turned to the girl and stayed there, quietly looking her over. Wei led the girl up to the foot of the platform were the thrones stood, and then left the room, glancing back only once to give the girl a small, reassuring smile. Syaoran ignored this and continued to look at the girl. Sakura, being quite familiar about the rules of Hierarchy, resisted the urge to meet his eyes.  
  
"You are now my servant, are you not? Therefore, I will put you in the graces of my Head Maid, Kaho. She will tell you what is to be expected of you, and you will obey her. If you have any questions or comments, you will talk to her." Syaoran's cold voice filled the room, making Sakura shiver slightly. "Now, you will call me Master, or Your Highness. I will call you…" He paused, and she realized that he was waiting for her to say her name.  
  
"Sakura…"  
  
"What, no last name?" He asked. She visibly flinched.  
  
"Well, my foster parents name was Avalon…" She blinked back a few tears, remembering Fen and Granda. The Prince's face began to look like a thundercloud.  
  
"Your real last name!" He commanded. Sakura had had enough.  
  
"I don't know!" She snapped, looking at his feet. "I don't even know if my real parents are alive! There are you happy?" She spat looking up into his eyes, to angry to realize what she had just done.  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V.  
  
For the first time in my life, I knew what it felt like to be surprised. This girl was the first person who had ever yelled at me! Not even my own mother dared to do it! Then I got another surprise. The girl…Sakura, actually dared to look at me! This was a first for people outside of my family, too.  
  
I looked up and met Sakura's eyes. Immediately, I felt myself being pulled into a well of emerald-green light, that rippled with sparkles of laughter. The anger was gone from her eyes and replaced by a look of shock. I suppose she just realized what she has done. I feel myself getting lost in her eyes, and…'Wait! This is silly! She is my servant!' I chide myself, tearing my gaze away from her and frowning. I mentally punch myself and turn my eyes away, refusing to look at this…commoner anymore. Then, to my shock, I hear myself say,  
  
"I am sorry for bothering you, then. May I escort you to the kitchens?"  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
How dare he ask me these things! What right does he have to…OH, my goodness! Did I just yell at the Prince! Oh, my…whatever came over me?! How dare I! I had no right! I look up at the Prince in fear and realize another thing! I am staring at him! Where on earth have my manners gone?! I feel a sickening wave of dread wash over me, and I meet his eyes again. Suddenly, I feel calmer. His eyes are an auburn brown color, and they are quite intense. I force my eyes away from his face, and look at his hair; and I can hardly keep from smiling. It is ever-messy hair, and it is a chestnut color….No, Sakura! What are you thinking? He is a heartless Prince! A mean nasty, rude, arrogant, stupid…Suddenly, his voice cuts through my thoughts.  
  
"I am sorry for bothering you, then. May I escort you to the kitchens?" I jump in surprise.  
  
"Er…excuse me?"  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
"Er, excuse me?" Sakura asked, looking surprised. The Prince's face was impassive.  
  
"I said, 'may I escort you to the kitchens'." He re-stated, getting up and stepping off the platform. Sakura looked shocked, but she nodded.  
  
"Good. Follow me, then." Syaoran led Sakura out of the Throne-room and down a long hall. At the end of the hall was a stairwell, and he took her down the stairs, to a large wooden door. Sakura could hear the sounds of dishes clattering and people calling to each other. Syaoran threw open the door, and it quickly became silent. Sakura peeked over the Prince's shoulder, and when she saw the surprised faces of the servants, she realized just how rare it was for the Prince to come down here. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her forward.  
  
"Kaho!" He called, shoving Sakura forward. A young woman with long red hair and brown eyes stepped out of the crowd of servants and curtsied.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty?" She asked, her musical voice soothing Sakura's nerves.  
  
"I want you to show my new servant through the normal routine. Her name is Sakura, and I have told her that if she has any questions, she can come to you." With that, Prince Syaoran stomped out of the room. Sakura turned uncertainly to Kaho, and shifted uncomfortably. Kaho smiled at Sakura.  
  
"Don't worry. He isn't so bad once you get to know him! I am Kaho, the Head Maid." Kaho grinned at Sakura and gently took her arm.  
  
"Princess Meiling has told me much about you, Sakura. Here, let us go into your bed-chamber and we will get to know each other!" Kaho said. When they were safely in Sakura's room, Kaho turned to her and smiled.  
  
"But there are some things that you have yet to reveal to the Princess, am I right?" Kaho asked, looking around the room. Sakura was suddenly very uncomfortable.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes widening innocently. Kaho smiled at her, and pointed to Sakura's bed. Sakura turned and saw…Kero! The little Guardian Beast of the Seal was trying to keep still and stuffed animal- like. Sakura laughed uneasily.  
  
"Oh, you mean my stuffed-bear?" She asked, walking over to Kero and picking him up. Kaho nodded and laughed.  
  
"You can cut the act, Cerberus! I know that its you!" Kaho said. Sakura looked up in shock. Kaho knew about the Kero? Did that mean she knew about the Clow Cards too?!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
D.L.  
  
Daphne: "Oh! Cliffhanger! I love it!"  
  
Kero: Pouting "Not fair! I want to know how Kaho knows about me!"  
  
Daphne: "Oh, Kero! Don't worry! I will tell that in the next chapter!"  
  
Kero: "Fine. But there had better be more of me in it!"  
  
Daphne: "It may, but I am really not sure! Well, It is getting late, and we had better be getting some sleep! Goodbye, and please remember to Review this story! 


	5. Sakura's Plight

Daphne: "Hi! I would really…mghfff!!"  
  
Kero: looking calmly down at me, who is asleep. Mumbles "Gee, I'm glad Clow Reed taught me that 'Volcan Neck Pinch'! Anyway! As you can see, Daphne is asleep, so I will do the intro.! Daphne and I are really happy about all the reviewers we have out there, and we would like to thank them for reviewing! Anyway, I know that Daphne is going to wake up any minute now, so I had better hurry! Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to us, it belongs to Clamp, so leave us alone! Thank you…"  
  
Daphne: *Yawn* "Kero?! What did you do to me? I am going to get you!!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Forgotten Past  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
  
  
"How do you know about Kero?!" Sakura exclaimed. Kaho smiled, but said nothing. Suddenly, Kero pulled out of Sakura's grasp.  
  
"What are you doing here, Kaho?" Kero asked, floating up to Kaho and looking her in the eyes. Kaho's smile grew.  
  
"So you do remember me!" She laughed softly. Sakura was horribly confused, and Kaho seemed to notice this.  
  
"You see, Sakura, when Clow Reed was alive, her had a very close friend named Kaho. I am that Kaho's reincarnated form." Sakura gasped at these words.  
  
"You? Then, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Kaho grinned.  
  
"I wasn't the only being reincarnated, Sakura!" Kaho answered mysteriously. "I am here watching over my friend." Now it was Kero's turn to gasp.  
  
"Wait! NO! It's impossible! Clow Reed…" Kero was too exited to go on, but Kaho nodded.  
  
"What about Clow Reed?" Sakura asked in confusion.  
  
"Just what I said. I wasn't the only one reincarnated. Now, I think that it is about time for me to show you your chores, ne? Come with me." With that, Kaho left the room. Kero quickly flew into Sakura's apron pocket, and Sakura ran after Kaho.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"…and after that, you are free to do anything you want. That is, of course, unless the Prince has further need of you." Kaho finished, leading Sakura back into the kitchens. Kero stuck his head out of the apron pocket.  
  
"Yea, great tour! Now, when do we get to eat?" He asked. Kaho laughed.  
  
"Kero, you never change! We will eat after the royal family has been served."  
  
"What?! Why do we have to eat after them?" Kero asked, offended. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Be thankful that we are eating at all, Kero." She responded.  
  
"Don't worry, Kero. As soon as Sakura has finished serving this royal Highnesses and the Queen, you will be free to eat." Kaho soothed, leading them over to a table full of food.  
  
"You and the other servant girls will take this food out to the dinning room. You will be the last in line because you are new." Kaho nodded to a girl as she passed to retrieve a plate of food off the table. "Oh! They are ready to eat! Now, here is your tray. Just take it out and place it in front of the Queen. If she speaks to you, do not hesitate to answer her. The Queen may act strict, but on the inside, she has a heart of gold. Now, go!" Kaho pushed Sakura to the end of a long line of girls and then left her. Sakura nervously followed the other girls out of the kitchens and into the dinning room. Sakura looked around and spotted Meiling and Tomoyo speaking to a black haired, black eyed woman that Sakura immediately identified as the Queen. With her heart pounding, Sakura swiftly made her way over to the table and set down her tray. Then she turned to hurry back into the kitchens, but was stopped by a soft voice.  
  
"Is this the Sakura that I am hearing so much about?"  
  
Sakura tuned in shock and saw the Queen looking at her inquiringly. Sakura shook as she dipped into a curtsey.  
  
"Yes, your Majesty, I am Sakura." She answered in a shaky voice, her eyes on the floor. A soft hand reached out and cupped Sakura's chin.  
  
"You remind me so much of someone that I used to know. Oh, Tomoyo! Is this darling dress your handiwork? Why it's lovely!" The Queen gushed. Tomoyo smiled and nodded.  
  
"If I may, your Majesty, but…who do I remind you of?" Sakura asked hesitantly.  
  
"An old friend of mine, Natosha. (a/n: Sorry! I don't know Sakura's mom's Japanese name!) She died about eighteen years ago, when her daughter was born."  
  
"Oh! I am sorry!" Gasped Sakura. The Queen nodded, and then went on.  
  
"Her daughter disappeared soon after her death, during a horrendous war."  
  
"A war? Was she kidnapped by the enemy?" Sakura asked, her eyes glistening with eagerness. The Queen looked thoughtful and then she turned to a man- servant.  
  
"Barton, please get Sakura a chair." At these words, Sakura turned pale.  
  
"Oh, no! I should not interfere!" She gasped, but Meiling stood up and smiled.  
  
"Nonsense! Come and sit with us! I want to find out what happened!" Meiling dragged the reluctant Sakura into a seat between herself and Tomoyo, and then nodded to Queen Yelan.  
  
"Besides, the Prince and his sisters are going to be late, so there is no hurry to eat! Now, where was I? Oh, yes! There a was between the Japanese Kingdom of Omaer, and an invading Hun army. The Kingdom of Omaer was destroyed and the people fled; However, during this time period, the little Princess disappeared and now her father, the King of Omaer, is determined to find her. In fact, her older brother, Prince Touya is scheduled to visit us later this month. Perhaps you will see him then." Queen Yelan finished. Sakura smiled, and crossed her ankles prettily.  
  
"I think I would like that, thank you." She answered.  
  
"Another thing that Yalan forgot to mention, is that the Princess is my second cousin! I do hope that we find her soon!" Tomoyo sighed. Sakura smiled.  
  
"I am sure that they will. And I…"  
  
"KAWAII!"  
  
"Oh, she is so cute!"  
  
"What a delicate looking thing!"  
  
"She will do our little brother good! He is so lucky!" The four woman at the table turned around in shock to see four other women standing in the doorway, their eyes shining. Behind them stood Prince Syaoran and another young man that Sakura had never seen before. Sakura immediately recognized these girls as the Prince's sisters. Sakura stood up, ashamed to be seen conversing with others higher than her, and turned to flee; but a hand caught her wrist.  
  
"You don't have to leave, you know. We would all like you to stay." A rich voice said. Sakura turned and saw the young man who had come in with the Prince. He had blue-black hair, blue eyes, and glasses. He also had the same aura that she had been chasing yesterday! With a start, she met his eyes with an accusing look. He simply smiled.  
  
"All will be revealed soon." He said in a undertone. Sakura nodded, deciding to trust him. Then Meiling spoke up.  
  
"He is right, Sakura! Please stay!" Meiling begged. Sakura paled again and pulled away from the young man's grasp.  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't I…" She looked desperately over at the Prince, but he simply stared back at her with a strange expression on his face. Sakura looked around in desperation, searching for an escape route, but there was none.  
  
"Sakura? We need you in the kitchens! It is an emergency!" Kaho cried, grabbing Sakura by the arm and dragging her back into the kitchens. Sakura sighed with relief.  
  
"What needs to be done, Kaho?" She asked, looking around. Kaho grinned.  
  
"The food was getting cold!" She said, leading Sakura over to the table and setting a plate in front of her. Sakura looked up and started to laugh.  
  
"Kaho, you are a gem! What would I ever do without you?" She giggled, digging into the food.  
  
"Mughff…Kaho…good!" Came Kero's voice, muffled by all the food her was stuffing inside of his mouth. Kaho laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that there is no real emergency?" Meiling asked, as everyone stared at the kitchen door. Queen Yelan chuckled.  
  
"Poor thing. She was so upset!"  
  
"She was just overwhelmed. Perhaps I shouldn't have asked her to supper." Meiling commented sadly. Tomoyo patted her shoulder.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Meiling. Sakura was just overwhelmed by meeting us all, right Syaoran?" Eriol asked, pushing a strand of his blue-black hair our of his eye. Syaoran looked at him accusingly.  
  
"What did you say to her, Eriol?" Syaoran asked sharply. Everyone turned to him, shocked, and Eriol's eyes began to sparkle dangerously.  
  
"You fancy her, don't you Cousin?" He asked slowly, letting each word sink into everyone's head. Suddenly, Syaoran stood up and grabbed Eriol by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"If you ever suggest that again Eriol I will…"  
  
"What? Murder me? Syaoran, honestly. It is about time that you dropped the act and started acting like a human again!" Eriol snapped. Syaoran stared at him for another moment, and then turned on his heel and left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Kero, I am going out for a walk!" Sakura called, pulling on her over-gown that Tomoyo had made her. Earlier that evening, Tomoyo had snuck in again and given Sakura a nightgown and over-gown. The nightgown was silk and a light, foamy pink color, and it reached to the ground. It had a high waist, and thin white ribbons tied back the fabric. The neck of the nightgown was round, and low-cut, and the sleeves only reached to her elbows, where they ended in a long ruffle of lace. The over-gown was a pearly-white with pink tints to it, and the fabric was sheer and see-through, except for the bodice. The over-gown buttoned at the neck and breast, but then it fluttered open the rest of the way down the nightdress. The sleeves were sheer and puffy, and gently fell away from Sakura's arms at the elbow, revealing a little bit of the nightgown's lace.  
  
'…Too beautiful for me!' Sakura had protested when Tomoyo brought them up, but the other girl had simply laughed and told her to try them on. Sakura now looked down at her new attire with pride. She quickly slipped out of her room and down the balcony stairs to the gardens. She walked slowly down one of the path's, staring dreamily at a large pond nearby. Moonlight rippled across the surface of the water in diamond-like waves.  
  
"It is so gorgeous here!" Sakura whispered to herself. She smiled as a cricket began it's nighttime melody, and a toad joined in. Suddenly, a hand came out of nowhere and covered Sakura's mouth.  
  
"I have you now, Princess! There is no way for you to escape me now!" Sakura struggled, and managed to get her mouth free.  
  
"HELP!" She cried, and then she let out one shrill, echoing scream. The hand covered her mouth again and this time, it's nails dug into her cheek. Sakura tried to scream again, but it was no use. She felt another hand clamp around her waist and start to drag her off into the shadows. Sakura's eyes searched frantically, but it was too late. No one had heard her…  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
D.L.:  
  
Daphne: "Oh, no! What is going to happen Kero?"  
  
Kero: "Like I know! You are the one telling the story!"  
  
Daphne: "Oh, yah! Well, you are probably wondering why I ended this chapter with a, … Well, it is because I wanted to bring in some suspense! You know, Will Sakura be saved? What is going through Prince Syaoran's head at the moment? What on earth did Kaho mean when she said that she wasn't the only one reincarnated? Well, all this you will find out later, or maybe even in the next chapter, if you are lucky! But for now, I have to sign off! I am getting sleepy, and the screen is starting too…zzzzzz! Kero floats up and notices that I am asleep  
  
Kero: *Sweat drop* "Sorry about that, folks! She is really tired! Well, I hope that you will review this chapter and tell us how you like it! Bye! 


	6. Syaoran's decisions

Daphne: "Hi Everyone! Kero is over at 'Uncle' Eriol and 'Aunt' Tomoyo's, right now, visiting Spinnel, so I have this whole intro. to myself! Not that I wouldn't mind being over at 'Uncle' Eriol's house with Kero, in fact, I would love it! Especially if his son Eli were there! (As you can see, I have a little crush on Eli, but just a little one, so don't make a big deal about it!) I just want to say thank you to all of you who helped me with the corrections on my story! I really appreciate it!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Key:  
  
~ = One part of conscious  
  
'' = other part of conscious, or just thoughts  
  
Forgotten Past  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
  
  
…or had they?  
  
"Help!" *SCREAM!* A young man turned sharply at the sound of the scream and looked around. The scene that met his eyes left him frozen in shock. An auburn-haired angel was being dragged towards the back wall of the gardens, by a big, burly…Hun! The colors if the man's cloths immediately gave the man away. The younger man quickly and silently drew his sword from the sheath on his back, and moved directly behind the Hun. With one swift movement, he brought the flat part of his sword down onto the Hun's head. The Hun fell to the ground like a rock.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura felt the hands that were holding her, let go, and she crumpled weakly to the ground, sobbing. Then she felt another pair of hands pick her up. This time, though, Sakura was too weak to struggle, so she lay quietly in the person's arms, not daring to open her eyes. Suddenly, a wave of black swept over her, and she fell into a peaceful oblivion.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as he had knocked the Hun out, Syaoran quickly made his way over to Sakura and picked her up. It was obvious, from the tears on her face, that she was still conscious, but this did not last long. He felt her go limp, and her pretty face paled. Syaoran didn't know where her bed-chamber was, so he swiftly made his way to his own chambers. When he had entered his sitting-room, Wei came up beside him, looking at Sakura with a mixture of worry and questioning.  
  
"Wei, alert the guards. There is an unconscious Hun in the gardens near the back wall. Have the guards throw him into the dungeons. He may come in useful later." Wei, putting two-and-two together realized what had taken place in the gardens, and quickly went to do his master's bidding. Syaoran then carried Sakura into his bed-chamber and laid her down on his bed, covering her with his comforter. Moonlight sifted through the open windows, bathing Sakura in luminescence. Her auburn hair clouded around her face and drifted lazily across her shoulders, giving her an almost angel-like countenance. Syaoran caught his breath and his eyes softened.  
  
'How could anyone this innocent-looking steal anything?'  
  
~ Wait! Syaoran, bad! She stole an Emerald bracelet!~  
  
'Granted, Emeralds would look lovely on her…But I don't really think…'  
  
~ Your right! You don't think! Read my lips! SHE IS A THIEF!~  
  
'Shut up, you emotionless idiot!'  
  
~ DUH! I am supposed to be emotionless, remember? In fact, we are BOTH supposed to be emotionless, in case you have forgotten!~  
  
"Damn emotions!" Syaoran grumbled to himself, still unable to take his gaze away from Sakura. Suddenly, she gave a soft moan and opened her emerald eyes. Syaoran froze, unable to move. (a/n: Gee! He seems to be unable to move quite a lot, don't you think?) Sakura sat up and looked around herself in a panic. She looked as if she was about to flee, so Syaoran un-froze and quickly pushed her back onto the pillows.  
  
"Lay down. You have had a rough night, and you need to rest." Syaoran commanded, his voice shockingly calm and comforting. Sakura stared at him, amazed, but she obeyed.  
  
"Um…master? Where are we?" She asked shyly, pulling the blankets up over her shoulders. Syaoran stiffened just a bit. He hated to be called master by anyone except Wei.  
  
"We are in my bedchamber, because I had no knowledge of where yours was. And please, call me Syaoran." He answered. Sakura's beautiful smile bloomed out.  
  
"I could never do that, but I do thank you! It was you who stopped that evil man, wasn't it?" She asked, reaching out and grasping his left hand. Syaoran stared at their clasped hands dumbly, and then to his shock, he felt a strange heat rise to his face.  
  
'Funny. I wonder if I am getting sick?' He thought. Then he mentally shook himself.  
  
"You are my servant. A good master always protects his servants." Syaoran answered. Sakura smiled again.  
  
"I suppose so, but I still thank you, Master Syaoran." She countered, giving his hand a soft squeeze. Then, realizing what she had just done, she quickly let go of his hand.  
  
'What on earth am I doing, touching the Prince? Baka, Sakura! Baka!' Sakura chided herself, starting to blush under the Prince's unwavering stare.  
  
"I am sorry, Master! I…" Sakura's apology ended as a large wave of exhaustion overtook her. Sakura drooped against the pillows, weakly, and her face paled again. Syaoran moved quickly to the bed-side.  
  
"First, Sakura, my name is Syaoran. Not Master Syaoran, not Master, just Syaoran. Please remember that. And two, you have to sleep now. You have been though far too much." HE commanded. But Sakura was already half asleep. The Prince covered her with his comforter again, and then left the room. He entered his sitting room, picked up the book he had been reading earlier that day, and tried to read. Unfortunately, his attempt failed because thoughts of a certain-someone kept drifting into his head. Appalled with himself, Syaoran quickly retrieved a blanket from a nearby closet, and laid down on his couch. After an hour of tossing and turning, Syaoran finally fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Princess Meiling woke up the next morning, she remembered that she had an important question that she wanted to ask Syaoran. She quickly made her way to his room and knocked. When there came no answer, she silently tip- toed into her cousins bad-chamber. Then she caught sight of the person in the bed and she gave a gasp. Unfortunately, her entrance aroused someone.  
  
"What are you doing here, Meiling?" Came Syaoran's harsh voice.  
  
"I was…I mean…" Meiling stuttered. Syaoran quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his sitting room.  
  
"It isn't what it looks like, Meiling. Sakura was almost kidnapped last night and she was to exhausted to make it back to her own chamber." Syaoran explained, as his cousin's face registered horror.  
  
"Kidnapped? Sakura? Why?" Meiling shrieked.  
  
"I really don't know, Meiling. But I will tell you this. It was a Hun."  
  
"WHAT? What would a Hun want with Sakura?" Meiling cried. Syaoran shrugged and then ushered Meiling back out into the hall.  
  
"Listen, Meiling. I will tell mother about the Hun. I want you to make sure that Sakura is moved to a more bed-chamber in the Palace. Whatever the Hun's want, Sakura seems to have, and we must take every precaution to keep her safe." Syaoran commanded. Meiling nodded.  
  
"Fine, Xiao-lang. Is the room next to Tomoyo's all right? That way, Tomoyo and I can both look after her." Meiling explained. Syaoran nodded and disappeared back into his chambers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran looked one more time upon the sleeping Sakura, and then readied himself to appear before his mother; But there was no need. There came a sharp rap at the sitting-room door, and Syaoran immediately recognized his mother's aura. He quickly opened the door, and stood respectfully while his mother settled herself down on a high-backed chair.  
  
"Now, I know that something is going on, but I want to hear it from your lips first." Queen Yelan commanded. Syaoran flinched inwardly, but stayed outwardly calm.  
  
"A Hun attempted to kidnap my servant, Sakura last night. He is now in jail, and Sakura is asleep in my bed." He said calmly. Yelan looked shaken.  
  
"It is her, then! It is!" Yelan murmured, putting her hand up to her mouth and giving a small gasp. "I shall have to get it out of her, first, and we must find out what they want with her, and then I shall write King Fujitaka to tell him. Oh! And Prince Touya! He must…but then that might ruin everything…" Yelan rambled under her breath. Syaoran looked at his mother in shock.  
  
"Mother? What on earth are you going on about?" He asked, sharply. Queen Yelan simply smiled.  
  
"You will know soon enough. Now, when that poor girl gets up, you will get her some breakfast, and then I want you to bring her to my chambers. I must talk with her! If my assumptions are right…no, I won't let her know now. It is not time…" The Queen left the room, still mumbling, and Syaoran closed the door behind her, still immensely confused. He made his way back into his own bed-chamber and walked to one of the windows, propping his right arm up against the window casing, and staring out at the gardens. He heard a shuffling sound, and looked over to see Sakura watching him intently.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked softly. He put a finger to his lips and motioned her over.  
  
"Look over there." He said, pointing to a branch of a tree just outside the window. Sakura gave a soft gasp of delight and giggled, for there on that branch, sat a birds-nest, and inside that nest, four little bald heads could be seen, straining upwards for some peculiar reason. Then the mother bird— a robin, flew down from a unknown place and began to feed the four bobbing and screeching heads. Sakura giggled again.  
  
"They are so funny! How old are they, do you know?" She asked, turning her attention back to Syaoran. He shrugged.  
  
"A good six or seven days old, I think. Not much older than that, though." He commented, training his eyes away from the birds and onto the girl in front of him. Then he got his first good look at what she was wearing. Heat rose to his cheeks again, but this time, he knew that he was not sick. Sakura noticed his stare and blushed.  
  
"I am sorry! I had best be getting to my room to change." She said, starting to edge towards the door, but Syaoran's hand suddenly came out and grasped her wrist.  
  
"Oh, no you don't! You are not going back to that room. My cousin, Meiling is getting a new room ready for you, and you are to make no arguments. It is for your own good, Sakura." Syaoran said, his voice hard, when he realized that she was about to object. She put on a hurt pout that nearly broke the Prince's resolve, but he managed to shake himself out of it in time.  
  
"No, Sakura. Now, you get back into that bed until I or one of my servant's comes for you. There are books on that table, and you are welcome to help yourself." He said, starting to leave the room. Suddenly, Kaho came into the room, carrying something in her hands. Syaoran paused, and watched as the maid hurried up to Sakura and placed something in her hand.  
  
"Her Majesty, the Queen thought that you might need this, Sakura." Kaho said smiling. Sakura looked at the thing in her hands and then gave Kaho a quick hug.  
  
"Thank you, Kaho! This will comfort me greatly! Send my thanks to Her Majesty!" Sakura added, as Kaho left the room, followed by Syaoran. Sakura looked down at the figure in her hands and smiled.  
  
"Do I have a story to tell you, Kero!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
D.L.:  
  
Daphne: "Whew! You have no idea how close I just came to being grounded from the Internet! You see, Kero came into my bedroom this afternoon when I was at school and read what I wrote about Eli! I am so embarrassed! Then on top of it all, he told my parents and they even asked me if it was true or not, and when I admitted to it, they got really mad. Fortunately, that didn't last very long! Mom called Aunt Tomoyo, (Aunt Tomoyo and Uncle Eriol aren't my real aunt and uncle! This is just what I call them!) in a rage, but Aunt Tomoyo was so exited about it, that mom completely forgot to be mad at me, and started to act like a giddy little school girl! I was so embarrassed. Dad still isn't that pleased. He keeps mumbling something about 'his baby liking a baka's son' and 'Eriol's revenge', whatever that means! Oh, well. At least Aunt Tomoyo promised to keep it a secret! I would absolutely die if Eli found out!  
  
Kero: "Serves you right for leaving the story up while you were at school!"  
  
Daphne: *Anime Throbbing Vein* "Kero! You know better than to go through my stories!"  
  
Kero: "Yah, yah! Oh, did you tell the viewers out there about the other story you have written?"  
  
Daphne: *Blushes* "Kero, it's not done yet! And besides, it's not a Cardcaptor Sakura! It is an Original that I made up!"  
  
Kero: "So? It's good! Sword fights, Princesses, evil Kings, gorgeous Nymphs in cloths that are barely there!…you can't get much better than that!"  
  
Daphne: *Sweat drop* mumbles "You should know!"  
  
Kero: *pulsing vain* "What did you say?"  
  
Daphne: Quickly raises hands in a fending-off way *Sweat drop again* "Nothing, Kero! I was just thanking the fans again, for reviewing our story!"  
  
Kero: frowns in confusion, but nods "Yah, thanks…I think." 


	7. Secret Revealed

Daphne: "Hi! I have to hurry because we are having guests to dinner tonight! And guess who they are! Uncle Eriol, Aunt Tomoyo and…Eli Hiiragizawa! I am so exited! I know that it is nine 'o' clock in the morning, but hey! You have to give a girl a little time to primp!  
  
Kero: *snorts* "A little time?"  
  
Daphne: *throbbing vein* "Yes, Kero, a little time. Now, I just want to remind you that CCS is not mine, it belongs to Clamp!  
  
Kero: "Yah, yah! They know already! Why do you have to keep repeating it?  
  
Daphne: ignores him and looks at her clock "Oh, no! I only have eight hours to get ready! I have to go! Kero will tell you the story!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Forgotten Past  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
  
  
"Kero! Guess what!" Sakura rushed into her new bed-chamber, her eyes sparkling. Kero listened patiently as Sakura described her conversation with Queen Yelan.  
  
"…And then she asked me to call her Yelan, but I couldn't do that, of course. So then she finally told me to call her Lady Yelan. Of course, she is not really a Lady, but I refused to call her anything less royal. Even 'Lady' is stretching it." Sakura said excitedly. Kero smiled and looked thoughtful.  
  
"Sakura…did you notice that the royal family has magic?" Kero asked. Sakura nodded.  
  
"I did. Her Maj…I'm sorry, Lady Yelan has a very kind aura, all yellow! And the Prince…"  
  
"His is green, I know. Sakura, we have to be careful here. If they find out…"  
  
"Sakura! You'll never guess who has come!" Came Tomoyo's voice. Kero immediately dropped onto the floor, just as Tomoyo came skidding into the room.  
  
"Touya's come! He has finally come! You have to meet him!" Tomoyo cried, grabbing Sakura's hand and dragging her to the Throne-room.  
  
"But what if he doesn't want to meet me?" Sakura asked hesitantly as she caught sight of the queen and her son. A soft chuckle rang out behind them.  
  
"Who wouldn't want to meet you?" A voice asked. Tomoyo turned around and smiled widely. A tall young man with dark brown hair and brown eyes looked down at the two girls. He looked to be about twenty-five years old.  
  
"Touya! There you are! Touya, this is my friend Sakura." Tomoyo exclaimed. At these words, Touya gave a start and stared at Sakura.  
  
"What is your name?" He asked, as if he couldn't believe his ears. Sakura smiled uncertainly and looked at Queen Yelan, who smiled and nodded.  
  
"My name, Highness, is Sakura." She answered, giving a small curtsey.  
  
'She looks so much like…NO! It has been too long! She is probably dead for all we know!' Touya thought, and then shook himself.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sakura! May I introduce my father, King Fujitaka." Touya bellowed. Sakura smiled and looked at the man indicated. This man was much older. He had light brown hair, streaked with gray, and kind brown eyes. King Fujitaka quickly came forward and took Sakura's hand.  
  
"It is very nice to meet you, Sakura. I am sorry for my son's rudeness." The King looked back and glared at his son, who shot a small smile back. "You see, I used to have a daughter, and her name was Sakura as well. In fact, she would be about your age now." The King's face turned sad and Sakura felt sorry for the older man.  
  
"Well, if I may be so bold as to say so, Your Majesty, she has been very deprived not to have a father like you." Sakura whispered in a sympathetic voice. The King smiled down at her.  
  
"Prince Touya! Your here!" Shrieked Meiling, running into the room. Touya's smile grew at the sight of the girl and he quickly moved forward to kiss her hand.  
  
"Princess Meiling! A pleasure to see you again!" He said, as a small blush rose up in Meiling's cheeks. Tomoyo let out a secretive giggle.  
  
"Meiling fancies him!" She whispered to Sakura and the King. King Fujitaka smiled.  
  
"The feeling is mutual, I believe." He chuckled. Then he turned to Sakura. "Tell me, Sakura. Do you read?" He asked. Sakura nodded vigorously.  
  
"Yes, Majesty, I love to read!" She answered eagerly.  
  
"Then, would you be so kind as to come and read a book with me? It is a wonderfully told story, and I do wish that I had someone to talk it over with." The King said wistfully. Sakura's beautiful smiled bloomed out and she nodded.  
  
"I would love that, Majesty!" She exclaimed, her eyes shining. Fujitaka offered her his arm and then led her out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Where did Sakura go?" Eriol asked Tomoyo, as he and Syaoran came up behind her. She smiled.  
  
"I believe that the King was quite taken with her. He asked her to read a book with him, and they've gone to the library." Tomoyo explained. Eriol grinned.  
  
"No one can meet Sakura without liking her, ne, Syaoran?" Eriol teased the Prince. Tomoyo grinned and elbowed him. Eriol blushed a little when she did this, and looked away.  
  
"The Great Eriol is blushing. The world is coming to an end." Syaoran stated, in a toneless voice. This mad Eriol blush even more, and even caused Tomoyo to blush a bit.  
  
"No! The world would only come to an end if YOU smiled, Xiaolang!" Eriol hissed. Suddenly, his face changed.  
  
"Syaoran…"  
  
"Yes! I feel it too! It's the Huns, and they are after Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed, turning to his mother. "Mother! It's the Huns! Rally the troops and make sure they are ready to go within a week." Syaoran commanded.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Two weeks later*  
  
"It has all happened too fast! What if something bad happens to them?" Meiling cried, throwing herself onto Tomoyo's bed. The troops had left a week before, lead by King Fujitaka, Prince Touya, Prince Syaoran, and Lord Eriol. Tomoyo and Sakura watched the distraught girl solemnly. During the last week, Sakura had become quite close to King Fujitaka, and his sudden departure saddened. Her.  
  
"I am sure that everything is going to be all right." Tomoyo soothed, "there is only one thing that still confuses me, though. Why on earth are the Huns attacking, and why do they want Sakura?" All through this speech, Sakura had been silent, but now she sighed.  
  
"I know why. Can you two keep a secret?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo and Meiling sat up straighter and nodded. "It is because I have magic. I have the Clow Cards." Sakura explained. The other girls eyes widened in shock. They knew about the Clow Cards. In fact, they had both grown up hearing about the Clow Cards almost every day! Suddenly, a small, yellow teddy-bear looking thing popped out of Sakura's pocket and drifted up to her face.  
  
"'Sakura Cards', Sakura! They are 'Sakura Cards' now!" Kero reminded her, turning to the other two girls. "Hey! I'm Cerberus, Guardian Beast of the Seal; And you don't have to tell me who you are! I go almost everywhere with Sakura!" Kero explained. Sakura smiled.  
  
"You see, I transformed the Clow Cards into my own type of cards, the 'Sakura Cards'. This is what the Huns are after, I'm sure of it!" Sakura said. The shock had worn off a bit, and the other two girls were able to talk.  
  
"So, your magic is like Eriol's!" Tomoyo exclaimed clapping her hands and smiling. Sakura looked at her in confusion, but Kero nodded.  
  
"The young man who is the half-reincarnated form of Clow Reed? Yes it is, except Sakura's magic is a bit stronger than his, now." Kero gloated, looking proudly at his mistress. Sakura smiled uncertainly.  
  
"Well, if Lord Eriol is only half of Clow Reed, who is the other half?" Sakura asked. Meiling grinned.  
  
"Why, King Fujitaka, of course!" She said, giggling at Sakura's shocked face.  
  
"So, it must have been Eriol that made the bracelet fly onto my wrist like that!" Sakura cried, and then clapped her hands to her mouth, as she realized that she had just told on him.  
  
"You mean, you didn't really steal that bracelet? Eriol…OH! That is just like him, too!" Meiling laughed, falling back onto the bed.  
  
"And you never said a word! Oh, Sakura!" Tomoyo ran forward and hugged Sakura. "You let yourself take the blame!" At these words, Sakura pulled away and gave Tomoyo a tight smile.  
  
"Tomoyo, this war is because of me, and for once, I refuse to take the blame. If it is me the Huns want, it is me that they are going to get! Me at my best!" A sly, very un-like Sakura, sparkle rose in Sakura's eyes. Tomoyo and Meiling immediately understood what she was planning to do, and Tomoyo let out a happy cry.  
  
"Finally! A chance to use these!" She cried, running over to her wardrobe and pulling out three beautiful dresses. "This one is for you, Sakura, and this one is for Meiling." Tomoyo said, handing each girl their dress. Sakura looked at hers and gaped. It was royal-blue satin, with a full skirt and a low, squared neckline. The bodice was laced up in the front with slim white ribbons and white lace bordered the neckline. The satin sleeves reached down to just below the elbow, and then ended in a scoop of lace that wet down to the wrists. (a/n: A SCOOP is where the lace is short at the seam, but then it lengthens as it gets to the back and then shortens again, kind of like a candy scooper, if you have ever seen one of those.) Meiling's dress was silver satin. It was almost exactly like Sakura's except the bodice didn't lace up in front and the neckline was boat-shaped. Tomoyo's was a mint-green silk, the same as the others except it was embroidered with a feathery leaf design. Tomoyo then did the other girls hair. Sakura's was pulled back into a half ponytail, Meiling's was braided and twined around her head, and Tomoyo's was pulled back with two amethyst- studded hair combs.  
  
"We are ready to go, now." Tomoyo said at last. Sakura smiled at her and pulled out her wand.  
  
"Oh, Key of My Star…"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"King Fujitaka, you and Prince Touya go to the far zone, and Eriol and I will take the nearer one." Prince Syaoran said, pointing at a map in front of him. The other three men nodded in agreement, and then made their way to the horses.  
  
"Until next we meet, Prince Syaoran." King Fujitaka said, getting onto his horse and riding away, followed by his son. Syaoran raised his hand in a solute.  
  
"Until next we meet, King Fujitaka." He returned, getting onto his own horse. He and Eriol quickly made their way to the planned place, and met their troops. After a few hours of waiting, the enemy attacked! With loud cries and sharp yelps, they threw themselves into the fray. Swords crashed all around and shields blocked blows. Men fell to the ground like flies and lay still.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran slashed their way through anything that attacked them. Loud cries rang out, and screams of men were heard. Suddenly, something made Syaoran look up into the sky, and his jaw dropped. Above them hovered three girls. Two were standing on a bubble-like thing, and the other was floating along side them with her own pair of wings. Syaoran felt something sharp cut into his arm, but he paid no heed. Suddenly, the girls began to descend and stopped only inches above the heads of the warriors. Men from both armies caught sight of them and stopped fighting, too astounded to do anything. One of the girls raised a wand-like thing and said some words. Suddenly, all of the soldiers fell to the ground, and began snoring! There was a roar of laughter and a large lion came into view, landing in the middle of the battle grounds.  
  
"You see, Sakura! I told you the Sleep Card would work!" The lion laughed, looking up at the three floating girls. At the name 'Sakura' Syaoran looked around shock. Sakura was here?!  
  
"Ha! They didn't even see it coming!" Shrilled Meiling's voice.  
  
"That was fun! Can we do it again?" Came another. Tomoyo's. Eriol looked up in shock and a small grin came to his face. The third girl raised her staff again, whispered a few words, and then all of the Huns disappeared! Eriol's smile got bigger.  
  
"I see that you know Sakura's secret! So tell me. What do you think?" He asked his eyes sparkling. The three girls landed on the ground, and both the wings and the bubble disappeared. Syaoran's mouth dropped open as he finally understood what was happening.  
  
"You are the Cards Mistress?!" He asked incredulous. Sakura gave him a sweet smile.  
  
"Why, yes! And this is Cerberus, Guardian of the Sakura Ca…" Suddenly, Sakura trailed off and started to sway. Syaoran quickly rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground. Sakura was out cold.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" Tomoyo asked, looking panicky. Eriol smiled gently.  
  
"She used four cards at one time. That takes up a lot of her energy. Don't worry, she will be fine. But for now, I think that it is best if we all go home. Fujitaka and Touya are waiting for us at the Palace. I have all ready sent them." Eriol said. With that, he raised his own staff and transported them all back to the Li Palace.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
E.H.:  
  
Eli Hiiragizawa: "Hello! I know that I am not your normal storyteller, but Daphne and Kero are downstairs talking to my parents, so I thought that it would be safe to write a small note! I just want to say, that I have read Daphne's story and I really like it! Her other story, (the Original one) is good too! I am ashamed to say though, she has no idea that I have read them! If she did, I know for a fact that she wouldn't show her face in public again! Oh, well. Too bad I can't tell her in person how much I like her!"  
  
Kero: "Gaki! What are you doing to Daphne's story!?"  
  
Eli: "Nothing, Kero! Please don't tell her that I was writing on it! At least, not until later!"  
  
Kero: "Fine, but we had better post this before she comes up! I will tell her I posted it for her."  
  
Eli: "Kero, you are one great friend! By the way, to all you readers out there, keep reviewing! I know for a fact it really boosts up Daphne's spirits when she reads them!"  
  
Kero: "Yah, yah! Now get out of here, twit!" 


	8. Nightmares and Comfort

Daphne: "Oh, my gosh! I can't believe it! He likes me! He really likes me!"  
  
Kero: *Sweat drop* "Daphne, I know that you are happy, but I think you have said that enough! I mean, you've been repeating those words for the past eight hours!"  
  
Daphne: "He likes me! He likes me! He…"  
  
Kero: "You're hopeless! You're hopeless! Your hopeless! Ok, since Daphne is a little out there tonight, I will tell the story!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Forgotten Past  
  
by: Daphne Li (or Kero in this case!)  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
  
  
"But Eriol…"  
  
"No buts! It is your turn to stay with Sakura. The rest of us need some sleep and you are the only one who hasn't done it yet!" Eriol commanded, pointing at a chair beside Sakura's bed. Syaoran looked at the chair helplessly.  
  
"Eriol! She has been unconscious for four days! I think that if she has gone that long…"  
  
"Syaoran, stop it! Sakura is sick! We need to make sure she will be all right! And I think that you are being so mean and selfish and…yes! Especially emotionless! She just saved our Kingdoms and you are refusing to do this little thing to help her?!" Tomoyo practically screamed at him, tears running down her face. Sakura had been quite feverish the past four days and it had everyone in the castle worried. Eriol quickly put his arm around Tomoyo.  
  
"Don't worry. Sakura will be just fine, you'll see! And Syaoran will stay here all night to make sure that she is!" Eriol said, emphasizing the words "will", "all", and "is". He gently led Tomoyo out into the hall, and shut the door, leaving Prince Syaoran to gape after them.  
  
"Eriol you are a BAKA!" Syaoran hissed as he threw himself into the chair beside Sakura's bed. "Watching over a silly commoner!" As he said these words, he looked over at Sakura, and immediately regretted them. Ever since they had gotten back from the battle field, the girl had gone from bad to worse. As he looked at her, he took note of her fever-flushed cheeks and ghostly-pale skin. She seemed like a frail and broken flower, and the sight of her pitiful countenance wrenched the hard Prince's heart. Suddenly, there came a moan from the bed. Syaoran looked over, alarmed, and that was when Sakura started to scream!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Dream*  
  
"Sakura!" Sakura could hear the voice calling her, but when she tried to respond, nothing came out.  
  
"Sakura!" It was dark. The voices echoed horribly and it made her shiver in fear.  
  
"Sakura!" Daddy? Sakura knew this voice! She had heard it all the time when she was very small.  
  
"Sakura." Came another, very familiar voice. A brother. An older brother who tickled her feet and smiled proudly down at her while she lay in her crib. Then came the screams! Loud, echoing screams that seemed to tear her head apart.  
  
"The Huns are attacking! Run! Take her away! Far away!"  
  
"…won't she be safer here?"  
  
"No! Take her away, now! Just remember! She must never know of her true identity!"  
  
"But sir…!"  
  
"Go! Do not return until I come for you! Understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir! We understand. But, sir! What about the boy?"  
  
"He will be fine! You just worry about my daughter! Go! No matter what, I will always  
  
be with you my daughter! Always!"  
  
"NO! Papa! No! Please don't let them take me! Papa! Papa! DADDY!"  
  
*End dream*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"DADDY!" Sakura screamed, bolting up from the pillows. She was shacking all over, and for a minute, had no idea where she was.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura it's all right! Calm down, your all right." Syaoran soothed, climbing onto the bed and gently putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned wildly to him, not recognizing him for a moment.  
  
"Prince Syaoran?" She asked shakily. He nodded and gently pushed her back to the pillows, but she weakly protested.  
  
"No! I can't! Daddy! Oh, daddy!" Sakura fell against the pillows, sobbing. Syaoran didn't know what to do.  
  
"Sakura, what happened?" He asked helplessly. She shuddered and her eyes opened wider. She sat up again and looked at him through tear-filled eyes.  
  
"I heard voices! Many voices, all screaming and crying out! And then a boy's voice. And I knew it! I knew that voice, Syaoran! My brother!" Sakura sobbed, reaching for something…anything to give her comfort! Syaoran seemed to sense this, and he gently put his arms around her, realizing for the first time, that she had just called him "Syaoran". She crumpled weakly into his arms and lay there, weeping.  
  
"And then, I heard a voice that…Oh, Syaoran! It was my father's! He was telling someone to take me away! To save me! And they did! They left daddy and my brother behind! I don't know what happened to them!" Sakura wailed, too distraught to say anything more. Syaoran quickly realized that she was working herself into hysterics, so he quickly drew her into his lap and rocked her.  
  
"It was just a dream, Sakura! Just a dream. Don't cry. It will be all right. No one is going to take you away." Syaoran soothed. Sakura gave a shaky sigh and then relaxed in the Prince's embrace. After a few more minutes of small hiccups and tears, Sakura fell back to sleep. She unconsciously nuzzled into Syaoran's arms and gave a quiet sigh of contentment. Now that she was asleep, the Prince found himself in a predicament. A, he had never been in this situation before, so he didn't know what to do next, and B, he found that he didn't really want to let go of the girl! He finally compromised by laying her down on the bed, but then getting in after her and putting his arms around her waist. He breathed deeply the scent of her hair, all cherry blossoms and honey. Then he let his thoughts wander.  
  
'What was I thinking! This girl needs me! And I…I need her!'  
  
~ Wait a moment! Where the heck did that come from? Your softening, you dolt!~  
  
'Can you, for one minute, think about anything but yourself?!'  
  
~ …Well, now that you mention it, she is kind of cute…~  
  
'That is not what I mean! Can you possibly find it in you to maybe soften up a little to this girl?'  
  
~ Hold it, buster! That's like asking me to change what you made me into! I'd be completely loosing my identity! ~  
  
'Then loose your identity, for all I care!'  
  
~ You mean that? ~  
  
'Sure! Why else would I say it?'  
  
~ Your releasing it! ~  
  
'Releasing what?'  
  
~ All of those feelings that you had crushed inside! ~  
  
'Yah, maybe I am…hey, wait! You are actually starting to sound nice!'  
  
~ Well, maybe 'nice' was what I would have been if you hadn't been so stubborn all the time! ~  
  
'You mean if we hadn't been so stubborn.'  
  
~ I guess. You know, I think this is the start of a very nice person! ~ At these words, Syaoran began to smile, just a bit.  
  
"Thank you, conscious!" He breathed, just before he fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"How do you know if this is going to work?" Tomoyo hissed to Eriol the next morning.  
  
"My dear girl! You underestimate my power!" Eriol teased her, as they quietly walked towards Sakura's bed-chamber.  
  
"Your power?! The only thing you did was command him to stay there, all night!" Tomoyo protested, frowning at him. He gave her a sly smile, and she blushed. "And how many other people are in on this?" She asked, trying to cover up her embarrassment. Eriol's smile grew.  
  
"Well, there is you, and me, not to mention Meiling, Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei, Siefa, and maybe even Kaho, Queen…"  
  
"Fine! I get the point! Practically everyone in the castle is trying to soften the 'Emotionless Prince's' heart. But how do we know if it worked?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol smiled slyly again and pointed at the door to Sakura's chamber.  
  
"There is only one way to find out!" He chuckled. He led her over to the door, and then silently opened it.  
  
"You look first!" He invited, ushering her quietly into the room. Tomoyo suddenly stopped, gasped and pointed at the bed. Eriol followed her gaze and grinned. Sakura lay on her side, and Syaoran lay behind her, his arms about her waist. They both looked so peaceful and calm, but Tomoyo noticed, there were tear-marks on Sakura's face! The poor girl had been crying! Tomoyo quickly shoved Eriol out of the room and shut the door.  
  
"She was crying! Eriol! She…they…" Tomoyo couldn't go on, but Eriol understood what she was trying to say.  
  
"Oh no, my dear! Syaoran would never do that! You see, last night, I was awoken by a scream. I am surprised you didn't hear it! Anyhow, it came from the direction of Sakura's room, so I hurried over there to see what was wrong. I listened through the door, and I heard Sakura crying and Syaoran comforting her! Yes! He was comforting her, and I have a feeling that if I had gone in there, I would have probably seen that poor girl right in his arms!" Eriol gave a delighted chuckle, and Tomoyo gave a happy shriek.  
  
"So it was just a bad dream! And he comforted her? Eriol! It worked! This is so kawaii!" Tomoyo cried, throwing her arms around him and squeezing him tightly. Eriol's face turned beat red, but he willingly returned the hug.  
  
"Now, we had better go tell Meiling! She will want to know!" Tomoyo exclaimed, taking his hand and dragging him down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Sakura woke up the next morning, memories of the night before immediately flooded through her head. The dream. The screaming! Her father and brother! The tears! Syaoran…!  
  
'Wait! What did I just call him?! Bad, Sakura! Very bad! If you called him that to his face…'  
  
~ Which you did…~  
  
'Oh, no! I did?!'  
  
~ Uh, huh!" ~  
  
'Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh NO!' Sakura looked wildly about herself, and then realized that there were arms around her waist! She turned her head slightly and saw…Prince Syaoran! He had stayed to comfort her, even after she had fallen asleep! How kind he was! Sakura turned over slowly, and took this opportunity to get a better look at the "Emotionless Prince". His hair was the same as it always was, ever-messy and chestnut in color. But his face had a very much softened look to it and his lips no longer wore their stuck-on-stern expression; on the contrary, if you looked close enough, you could see a faint smile on them! Sakura smiled. He really was quite bishonen! (a/n: handsome). This was a Prince that she was sure that no one, not even his family, had ever seen. She flushed, realizing where her thoughts were heading.  
  
'I had better leave before I get anymore silly ideas in my head!' Sakura thought, moving out of the Prince's arms, and getting out of the bed. She quickly looked around for her over-gown, and found it draped over a chair. She quickly slipped it on and hurried out of the room in search of King Fujitaka.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran felt something softly moving next to him, and he woke up. He didn't dare open his eyes, for fear of startling Sakura. He could feel her eyes studding him carefully, and feel her warm, sweet breath fanning across his face. He wondered what was going through her head. Then he felt her move out of his arms and out of the bed. He immediately felt the cold rush into the place where she had laid, and when he heard the door silently shut behind her, a pang of loneliness hit him with a sudden blast. He sighed, and then turned over, very conscious of the fact that he was in her bed.  
  
"Wait, Syaoran! That is a bit deep! You are moving way too fast!" He groaned, rolling out of the bed and looking down at his crumpled cloths. He gave another sigh, and hurried out of the chamber, to his own. As soon as he had reached it's safety, he collapsed on the bed with a contented sigh. Even if it was forbidden for him to have any emotions, last night had been an exception. Surely something that felt so right, could not possibly be as wrong as the elders described it! Or could it?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
D.L.  
  
Daphne: "I really hope I put enough S+S in this chapter to satisfy you! I sort of had some inspiration. *SIGH* "Eli!"  
  
Kero: "Eli, Eli, ELI! Everything is Eli, now! Whatever happened to Kero?!"  
  
Daphne: "Kero! Fine! I decided (with a lot of help from my readers! Thanks!) to make this a mushy chapter, Ok?! It had nothing (or little) to do with Eli." (a/n: Yah, right! But hey! I have to humor him, or else he will throw a fit!)  
  
Kero: "I'm happy with that! Now, you look tired. I think this whole 'Eli' thing has you completely exhausted, (and a bit loopy) so you should go to sleep.  
  
Daphne: "Ok, Kero! Well, I hope that you will review this chapter for me! I really need to know what you think! Goodnight!" 


	9. Princess found!

Daphne: "Hi! I am writing this while Kero is still asleep. I don't want him to interrupt me! Well I hope that you like this chapter, and I hope you will review!  
  
Sakura: comes into the room "Daphne, breakfast."  
  
Daphne: "Thanks mom!"  
  
Sakura: "Oh yes, and the Hiiragizawa's are coming over for dinner again! She quickly leaves the room as I start to squeal  
  
Daphne: "Eli's coming! He's coming! Got to go!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Forgotten Past  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 9.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure that is what you saw?!" Meiling squealed, her eyes lighting up.  
  
"Positive! It was so kawaii!" Tomoyo shrieked.  
  
"This is perfect!" Fuutie shouted.  
  
"Better than we could do ourselves!" Fanren shrieked.  
  
"'The sun'll come out, tomorrow, bet yer bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sun…" Siefa sang.  
  
"Oh, please, Siefa! Not that song!" Moaned Feimei.  
  
"Well, it seemed to fit the mood." Siefa explained. The others laughed.  
  
"So everything is perfect now, right?" Meiling asked, a hopeful glint in her eye. Eriol shook his head.  
  
"I don't know exactly what goes on in that head of Syaoran's, but it is going to take a lot more than this to get him to soften up all the way." At these words, the girls faces fell.  
  
"Then we will just work harder." Meiling said.  
  
"Work harder for what?" Came Sakura's voice. Everyone turned around in surprise. "Oh, I didn't mean to startle you! I am sorry. You see, I was looking for King Fujitaka." Sakura explained. They all smiled in relief, and Tomoyo reached out and hugged the girl.  
  
"Sakura! It is so nice to see you up and about! We were just talking about how we were going to get you out of that bed and feeling better, but I see that you have stolen the march on us this time! So…how did you get better so soon?" Tomoyo asked slyly. A blush rose to Sakura's cheeks.  
  
"I wasn't really sick, Tomoyo. I was just tired." She said, looking down at the floor. The others looked at each other knowingly.  
  
"Well, I think I saw King Fujitaka go into the library. You may want to try there." Meiling supplied. Sakura gave her a grateful smile and then ran out of the room as fast as she could.  
  
"Yes, all they need is a little…persuasion!" Eriol chuckled, looking thoughtfully after the fleeing girl.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"'So they grew together, happily as can be.'" Sakura finished, shutting the book and smiling at King Fujitaka. The King smiled at her and then reached out for the book.  
  
"Well, that did not end as I thought it would!"  
  
"No indeed! I thought for sure that Herum would die!" Sakura admitted, watching as he got up from the couch and put the book away. Suddenly, she felt uneasy and looked at him fearfully.  
  
"Something is going to happen! You are going to leave again!" Sakura gasped. The King turned around and his smile disappeared.  
  
"Only for a short time, Sakura. I am only going into the country for the day. I will be back by supper time." He said, walking over to her and taking her hand. The library door swung open and Prince Touya appeared.  
  
"Father, the carriage is waiting." The Prince announced. The King looked lovingly at Sakura and kissed her hand.  
  
"Goodbye, my dear!" He called, walking out the door. Prince Touya sent Sakura a smile.  
  
"Don't worry, he will be back! He is only going to see some people that may be able to help us in finding my sister." The Prince explained. Sakura's smile returned and she went over to a window, where she caught view of the rapidly retreating carriage.  
  
"Then I wish him the best of luck." She whispered, as the Prince came over, put his hand on her shoulder and joined her in watching the carriage depart.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"We don't know, Your Majesty! She went with Fen to the market about a month ago and simply disappeared!"  
  
"No! Did she have Cerberus with her?"  
  
"Yes she did. He was safely hidden away in her pocket."  
  
"Good. Then it should be easier to find her. Has she captured all the cards?"  
  
"And transformed them into 'Sakura Cards', Majesty."  
  
"Fine. I want you to meet me at ten 'o' clock tomorrow morning, in the palace library. We can talk more about this there."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Much later that night, Syaoran was walking slowly through the abandoned halls. It was one-thirty in the morning, and he simply could not sleep. After a while, he stopped and held his candle up high, so he could look at a door; the very one, in fact, that led into Sakura's chambers! He gave a dejected sigh, and was about to go on, when he felt a terrified wave of pink aura, and heard a small scream. Syaoran, knowing immediately that something was wrong, opened the door and lurched into the room, just as a bright flash of lighting struck nearby, and a terrifying clap of thunder ripped through the night. Sakura, who was sitting straight up in bed, gave a terrified scream, jumped out of her bed and flew into the Prince's arms.  
  
"I had the dream again! But this time, the screams were worse…HOE!" Sakura shrieked, as another crash of thunder roared into the room. She hid her face in his shirt and began to cry.  
  
"Sakura, it is all right. I am here. Nothing is going to hurt you!" He whispered, gently stroking her back. She gave a whimper as more thunder ensued.  
  
"I'm scared, Syaoran. I'm scared!" She cried, her voice muffled in his shirt. Suddenly, he bent down and picked her up. She was light, and surprisingly easy to carry. He carried her over to the bed, and then propped her up against the pillows. She whimpered, and refused to let go of him, though, so he quickly climbed in and put his arms around her. Then, he got an idea.  
  
"Sakura, wait here!" He quickly let go of her, and then hurried around the bed, pulling the bed-hangings around it, to conceal the two inside. The heavy draperies made it darker, but the thunder noises weren't as loud, or as frightening. When he was finished, he quickly went back to the shaking girl and drew her back into his arms.  
  
"Thank you, Syaoran." Sakura whispered, her fear starting to leave her. He pulled her closer.  
  
"I understand, Sakura. Or at least, I'm trying to." He explained. His eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness, and he could see her look up at him. Suddenly, he felt a cold hand touch his cheek.  
  
"I know you are, Syaoran. And that is why I have to apologize. I have been pouring all of my fears and sorrows out onto you, and I know that you don't need that! I have been horribly unfair to you, forcing you into my affairs like this!" She said. Syaoran's heart fell.  
  
'So she doesn't like me. She just thinks I am being nice! Oh, why can't I tell her…No! You are the Prince! She is your servant, and you must respect her! You can't let your feelings get in the way of her innocence!' Syaoran reprimanded himself, pushing his emotions back into their place.  
  
"No. You forced nothing on me! It was I who forced myself on you! I should have gone for help when you had that dream last night! In fact, if you would like it, I could go get…"  
  
"NO!…I mean, no. I don't want to wake anyone up!" Sakura explained, her thoughts whirling around in her head.  
  
'He doesn't like me! He was just doing it to help me, and he has been so kind! Oh, why did I have to have these silly dreams in the first place?!' Sakura thought miserably.  
  
"If you are sure that you will be all right…" Syaoran said hesitantly. Sakura nodded vigorously.  
  
"I'll be fine!" She replied. He gave her a nod, and then leaned closer to her.  
  
"Good night then, Sakura." He whispered. And then, to both of their surprise and shock, he kissed her on the cheek. Realizing what he had just done, he quickly flew off the bed and out of the room. She held the cheek he had kissed, and looked dreamily at the dark ceiling.  
  
"Ugh! You are a poor, pathetic servant! He was just being kind to you, and you turn the whole thing into a big deal! Baka, girl!' Sakura thought, turning over with a sigh.  
  
'The Prince could never love me.' Was her last thought before she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So…you say she had Cerberus with her?" King Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Yes, Sire, she had him." Fen answered for the fourth time.  
  
"And you are sure that all the cards were transformed?" Prince Touya asked, eyeing the two suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, Majesty, every one." Granda answered in a tired voice.  
  
"Good then we'll…" Suddenly, the library door swung open and revealed Sakura.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry, Majesty! I was just going too…Granda!? Fen? What are you doing here?!" Sakura shrieked, throwing herself into the arms of her foster mother. The older woman looked down at her in shock.  
  
"Sakura! Darling, where on earth have you been! We have been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
"I have been here! You see, the Prince made me his servant, and then I met the Queen and…Granda, she is ever so nice! You wouldn't believe! And Fen! Oh, I am sorry for running away from the cart! I really wanted to stay, but…" Sakura paused for breath and caught sight of a very pale-looking Prince Touya.  
  
"Oh! Prince Touya! I didn't see you there! Wait…Granda, Fen, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, reality suddenly catching up with her. Granda was smiling happily and Fen was looking excited.  
  
"Sakura…you have always wondered who your parent's were, haven't you?" Fen asked softly. Sakura looked at him in confusion, and nodded. Then she looked from Fen to the King and back, and it hit her. Slowly, she shook her head, a look of shock entering her face.  
  
"No! My dream! No!" She whimpered, taking a step back. "Your voice! It was your voice! Yours and Touya's! You lived! Daddy!" Sakura shrieked, throwing herself into King Fujitaka's arms and hugging him tightly, tears running down her face. The King hugged her back, and refused to let go.  
  
"My sweet baby! My baby girl came back to me!" He whispered over and over, stroking her hair. When he finally let go, Prince Touya quickly came over and filled his place.  
  
"So…we were searching for you, and you were in front of our faces the whole time!" Touya said. Sakura looked up and gave him a sweet smile.  
  
"I was. But…what about Granda and Fen? Can they stay here with us?" Sakura asked, her eyes pleading. The King looked thoughtful.  
  
"Well, you could always use a nurse, and I need a good man-servant, so why not?" Fujitaka chuckled, pulling his daughter into his arms again. Suddenly, a small form flew out of Sakura's pocket.  
  
"Great! We have found your family! So…can we eat now?" Asked Kero. This brought laughs from all around.  
  
"Of course, Cerberus! It is lunch-time anyway. Let us go down to the dinning hall!" Fujitaka took his daughter's arm and led her from the room, Touya following close behind. They hardly noticed when they reached the dinning hall, or the fact that everyone was there but them.  
  
"But how long did you search for me?" Sakura asked, unaware that she had a larger audience than she thought.  
  
"Oh, about eighteen years!" Touya teased. Sakura frowned at him.  
  
"Well, as soon as the war ended. Unfortunately, it has taken this long to find you!"  
  
"I am here now! No more looking!" Sakura said, hugging her father. Touya chuckled.  
  
"Yes! No more mindless searching for you, squirt!" Touya crowed. Sakura quickly stuck her tongue out at him and hugged her father closer. Fujitaka let out a chuckle.  
  
"Fighting already! I thought you aren't supposed to do that until we got home!" He laughed.  
  
"What? Are you planning on taking Sakura away from us?" Came a sharp voice. The three turned and saw the whole royal family sitting silently at the table, confused looks on their faces. King Fujitaka smiled at the Queen.  
  
"Actually, we are! I think I have a right to take my own daughter home!" As these words, the whole table gasped in shock; Everyone that is, except for Syaoran.  
  
"You…you mean that Sakura…the whole time?" Yelan asked helplessly. Fujitaka nodded and drew Sakura closer to his side.  
  
"She was right under our noses the whole time, Yelan! My sweet Cherry Blossom!" The King gently kissed the top of Sakura's head and then released her. Tomoyo stood up and ran over to Sakura.  
  
"This is wonderful! Now I can make you as many clothes as I want! And you are my cousin!" Tomoyo shrieked, hugging Sakura. Sakura giggled.  
  
"I suppose so!"  
  
"This is so great! I can't believe that you were here the whole time!" Shrieked Meiling, running over and hugging Sakura.  
  
"Fujitaka, we must have a ball! In Sakura's honor! Everyone must be able to meet the Princess of Omaer!" Yelan cried, moving over to Sakura and hugging her as well. Sakura smiled shyly.  
  
"I have never been to a ball before. I wouldn't know how to act!"  
  
"Neither does anyone else! We just wing-it!" Eriol laughed. Sakura looked over at the silent Syaoran and sighed. As though he could feel her gaze on him, he looked up. Amber eyes caught Emerald, and they stayed that way, transfixed. Then the Prince quickly broke-off the stare and came forward.  
  
"I wish you well, Princess." He said, bowing to her. She gave a curtsey, but her heart was sad. He was being so formal! Did he hate her?  
  
"Come, Sakura! You must eat something! Then we will go and talk-over dress patterns for the ball!" Queen Yelan exclaimed, turning Sakura around and sitting her in a chair next to Tomoyo. The other girl reached her hand under the table and squeezed Sakura's hand. Sakura smiled at Tomoyo, and her spirits raised. It was going to be fun to have a cousin, and a best friend all-in-one!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
D.L:  
  
Daphne: "I am really tired, so this is not going to be long! I just want to thank everyone again for reviewing. I am not sure how much longer this story is going to take, but it is going to be at least two more chapters!"  
  
Kero: "Daphne, your parents want you to go to bed, NOW! They say that it is a school night and that you need your sleep!"  
  
Daphne: "Fine, Kero! Just give me a second! Anyway, I hope that you will review this chapter, and I hope you liked it! Goodbye!" 


	10. Before the Ball

Daphne: "Hi! I cannot talk long! Eli and co. are downstairs! Just want to remind you that CCS is not mine! It's Clamp's!"  
  
Eli: "Daphne! Are you coming down?"  
  
Daphne: "I'll be there in a minute!"  
  
Eli: mumbling "Gee! How long does it take a person to go to the restroom?!"  
  
Daphne: "Um, got to go! Enjoy!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Forgotten Past  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 10.  
  
Sakura ran into Tomoyo's bedchamber, and twirled around, as the skirt on the dress she was wearing drifted gracefully around her.  
  
"It's beautiful, Tomoyo!" Sakura giggled, giving one last spin.  
  
"Wait until you see your ball dress!" Tomoyo squealed, her eyes shining. Sakura was wearing a light purple dress, simple in it's cut, but very lovely.  
  
"Wait! I want to show Papa!" Sakura cried, dancing from the room. She blindly rushed down a flight of stairs, around a corner, and right into the arms of…Prince Syaoran!  
  
"HOE!" Sakura shrieked in surprise. "Oh! I am sorry!" She cried, as the same time Syaoran exclaimed,  
  
"Are you all right?" Both blushed and looked away from the other.  
  
"I am…I'm fine. I was hurrying because I wanted to show papa my dress…" Sakura trailed off, confusion and embarrassment filling her down-turned face. Syaoran stepped back and coldly nodded.  
  
"I will not keep you, then." He said, bowing coolly and walking away. Sakura watched him leave with a sinking heart.  
  
"Squirt! What are you doing here?" Touya asked, coming up behind her. Sakura sent him a mock-cheerful smile.  
  
"I wanted to show Daddy my dress." She explained coolly, walking past her brother and into the library. Touya turned around to where Syaoran had disappeared and scowled.  
  
"I'm watching you, Chinese Gaki! You stay away from my sister!" Touya hissed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura, darling, I have to ask. What exactly did you do with the Huns that you made disappear?" Queen Yelan asked later, at lunch. Sakura looked over at Tomoyo and Meiling, whom both started to giggle.  
  
"Well, I used the 'Transport' card and sent them to…a small, abandoned island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean!" Sakura answered, her eyes sparkling. "I made sure that they had enough food to last them a few days, but after that, they would have to fend for themselves. I am sure that they are fine, that is, unless the Tsunami that was scheduled to come in really came…"  
  
"Which it did!" Eriol said with a delighted chuckle. The whole table was laughing, with the exception of Syaoran.  
  
"But we still have one of the Hun leaders in our dungeon! What are we going to do about him?" Meiling asked. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat and everyone in the Dining Hall turned to see a very nervous Wei in the doorway.  
  
"Actually, Highnesses, the Hun…has escaped." Wei said, bowing and quickly leaving the room. Everyone turned pale and looked at each other in horror.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Tomoyo asked, her normally pale cheeks even paler. Sakura, however, did not seem to be bothered by the news much  
  
"He is probably a long way off. I am not worried!" She said cheerfully, when in reality, she was just as scared as they were. Syaoran seemed to see this and turned.  
  
"Everything is fine. Sakura is right. He is probably far from here, and I for one, am not going to let him spoil my day! Besides that is Eriol's job!" Syaoran huffed, stomping out of the room. Sakura, surprisingly, had to stifle a giggle behind her hand.  
  
"I…I am going to the library until it is time for me to change into my ball gown!" She announced, walking from the room with her hand still over her mouth. King Fujitaka and Queen Yelan looked at each other and, as if in a silent agreement, walked out of the Dinning Hall and to the Queen's Study. Syaoran's four sisters followed them. Touya smiled at Meiling and held out his arm, which she gladly accepted.  
  
"We are going for a walk in the gardens, if you need us for anything!" Touya called over his shoulder to Tomoyo and Eriol. The two who were left in the room stared at each other for a moment and then blushed.  
  
"It looks as if we have been forgotten!" Eriol stated, walking over to a door and opening it, revealing a lovely white balcony. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"You know, it looks as though Sakura and Syaoran are avoiding each other!" She commented, joining him out on the balcony. He sent her one of his melting smiles.  
  
"Well then, we are just going to have to do something about that, aren't we?" He murmured, walking over to the railing and looking out over the forest, that lay beyond the castle.  
  
"But how?" She asked, her eyes glowing in anticipation of his answer. He grinned cheekily at her.  
  
"Here is how…" Eriol leaned over and whispered into Tomoyo's ear. She gasped and frowned.  
  
"No! That is too dangerous! What if she gets hurt?"  
  
"Don't worry! She is stronger than you think! And besides! Syaoran would not let her get hurt!" Eriol answered. Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"But it is just so…"  
  
"Well, the Hun has to be captured somehow! And I know for a fact that he isn't as far as they think!" Eriol commented, looking into her eyes. She gave a sigh and then nodded. He smiled charmingly and she bushed.  
  
"But what are we going to do the rest of the night?" Tomoyo questioned, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. His smile grew into a flirtatious grin and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, dancing is an objective!" He chuckled, grabbing her around the waist and twirling her into a waltz. "And then, we shall see what goes on from there!" He finished. She frowned.  
  
"What could go on from there?" She asked, confused. He smiled, but this time it was a shy, uncertain smile.  
  
"Well, here is a sample." He whispered into her ear. An uncontrollable shiver of excitement rolled up her back. Suddenly, soft, warm lips pressed to her cheek! Tomoyo gave a gasp as Eriol turned away and walked back inside, secretly beating himself up for what he had just done; Tomoyo, however, had a different reaction than he expected. She put a fluttering hand to the cheek he had kissed and then allowed a dreamy smile to cross her lips.  
  
'Maybe…just maybe he does like me!" Tomoyo thought.  
  
"Tomoyo! Auntie wants us to come up and get ready! Are the dresses done yet?" Meiling's voice called, interrupting Tomoyo's thoughts.  
  
"I will be right there, Meiling!" She called back, dreamily walking back into the Palace and up to her bedchamber.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you ready?" Tomoyo called.  
  
"Yes!" Sakura and Meiling chimed.  
  
"All right on the count of 3…2…1!" The three girls all walked into Tomoyo's room at the same time and stopped short, gaping at one another.  
  
"Meiling! Tomoyo! You look beautiful!" Sakura gasped. Tomoyo smiled happily.  
  
Meiling was wearing a full-skirted off the shoulder dress, made of dull gold brocade. She wore gold slippers that laced up the ankle with slim gold ribbons. Her hair was drawn up in Grecian-style, threaded with gold colored ribbons. She wore a silver topaz necklace, and a tiara studded with topaz.  
  
Tomoyo was wearing a full-skirted off the shoulder dress, of white lace over celestial-blue satin. She wore blue slippers with white ribbons that twinned up her ankles. Bands of her hair were pulled up at the top of her head and twisted into a knot. She wore a diamond solitaire pendant at her throat, and a dainty diamond tiara placed carefully on her hair finished off the picture.  
  
Sakura wore a full skirted off the shoulder dress made of lavender gauze over rose satin. (a/n: This causes the dress to look pink…Sakura's favorite color!) She wore rose-colored slippers with lavender ribbons twinning up her ankles. Her hair was pulled up to the top of her head in little ringlets, with a few ringlets allowed to flow down onto her shoulders and frame her face. She wore a rose-amethyst necklace, and a gold-filigree tiara studded with rose amethysts. (a/n: rose-amethysts are dark-pink in color!)  
  
"Sakura! You look lovely!" Meiling exclaimed. Sakura blushed.  
  
"You do as well! And Tomoyo, you look like…a Princess!" Sakura joked, her eyes sparkling with pleasure. Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Tomoyo, you are going to spoil us with all these dresses you make us! Then what will we do when Eriol…  
  
"Don't mention things like that, Meiling!" Tomoyo exclaimed, blushing. "It is Sakura that I am worried about! When Syaoran sees her he will…" But the girls never found out what Syaoran would do.  
  
"Ladies? It is time!" Kaho announced, coming into the room. The three girls looked at each other nervously and hurried out of the room behind Kaho.  
  
"Now Meiling, you will go out first, and then Tomoyo is next. Sakura will go last because she is the Guest of Honor, and as that, she is required to dance the first dance with Prince Syaoran." Kaho announced. Meiling and Tomoyo shot each other sly glances while Sakura turned pale and even more nervous. Kaho stopped at the end of the hall and ushered them to a doorway on the left.  
  
"When you are announced, you will go through this door, walk to your right a bit, and then down the flight of stairs. Sakura, Prince Syaoran will be waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs. And please, act like you want to dance with him! I know that it will be hard, and probably uncomfortable for you, but it is required as a good guest and for him as a good host!" With these words, Kaho left them in the dark hall. Suddenly, trumpets sounded from below and all noise in the Ballroom ceased.  
  
"Announcing her Royal Highness, Princess Meiling of Hong Kong!" Meiling sent the other two a nervous smile and then disappeared. A few moments later, the voice sounded again.  
  
"Announcing her Royal Ladyship, Lady Tomoyo of Omaer!" Tomoyo squeezed Sakura's hand and then departed.  
  
"Announcing her Royal Highness, the long-lost Princess of Omaer, Princess Sakura!" Sakura took in a shaky breath and then stepped into the brightly lit Ballroom.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
D.L.:  
  
Daphne: "Oh! I am sorry that I have to stop here, but I need the next part for the next chapter! I know that this one was short, but the nest one will be longer, I think! I do hope that you are enjoying this story, and I hope that you will review!  
  
Eli: "Hi! I'm here too! I just wanted to say Hi!  
  
Kero: His voice is very muffled "Daphne! Open the door! What are you and Hiiragizawa doing in there anyway?"  
  
Daphne: rolls her eyes in annoyance "Don't worry, Kero! Were just making- out, that's all!"  
  
Kero: "WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
Eli: stifling a snicker "Good one Daph! Anyway, we had better go, before Kero goes downstairs and tells our parents."  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol: "THEY ARE DOING, WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
  
Daphne: "Oops! Got to go!" (By the way, no real making-out was done by me or Eli during the making of this story! But I am not saying that Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran are out of the forest, yet!) 


	11. Syaoran's love

Daphne: "Hi! I just want to warn you that…this is the last chapter! It may be long, but I am not sure. I do hope that you will like it!"  
  
Kero: *Sob* "You mean…that we won't be…writing anymore?"  
  
Daphne: "Of course we are, silly! I have a lot more ideas and I plan on writing them all down! Including one that has *me* as the star!  
  
Kero: "YOU?! What about me?!"  
  
Daphne: "Oh, it will have you in it too! And Eli has promised to help me write it! Hmm, I wonder how that will turn out?"  
  
Kero: "I hope Eli dies a horrible death, and then you live the rest of your life as a spinster!"  
  
Daphne: "KERO! HOW DARE YOU! Sorry folks! We are just going to go right into the story because Kero and I are going to have a little talk!" I move away from the computer and start to chase Kero "Get back here you…"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Forgotten Past  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 11.  
  
  
  
Sakura emerged into the light, and stifled a gasp. So many people were here, staring up at her and smiling! Sakura put her hand on the stair- railing for support, and then started down the stairs. She caught sight of Meiling, Tomoyo, Touya, and Eriol all standing in a group near the thrones. Touya threw her a small wave, and Tomoyo smiled at her. Her father stood just behind them, smiling proudly up at his daughter. When Sakura saw this, she unconsciously smiled one of her innocent and charming smiles, making many of the maidens in the room, jealous. Then Sakura's eyes flicked down to the bottom of the staircase, and she caught her breath sharply. Syaoran stood there in his red tailed-coat and white pants, looking up at her with an impassive face, but as she reached to bottom of the stairs, she paused for a moment, and noticed that his eyes held a surprisingly warm light in them. He bowed to her, and she in turn, curtseyed. Then she took his outstretched hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor. As she passed, she could hear people's comments about her and Syaoran.  
  
"She is a beautiful little thing! Eighteen, is she?"  
  
"Yes! Oh, the poor dear! Forced to dance with that heartless thing! You know, I heard that he is even indifferent to his own mother!"  
  
"I do pity her! The darling! He cannot possibly be human! If I had her on my arm, I would be smiling right and left, but look at him! Not a flinch!" At these words, Sakura blushed from anger. She looked at Syaoran out of the corner of her eye and sighed softly. Syaoran stopped and then gently put his arm around her waist, leading her into the dance. She smiled warmly up at him, and then looked around the dance floor. Touya and Meiling were dancing together, and so were Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"They do make a good couple, don't they." Came Syaoran's voice. Sakura looked up at him in confusion.  
  
"Who do?"  
  
"Tomoyo and Eriol." He answered. She giggled.  
  
"Yes, they do! I think it is lovely! Loving someone and having them love you in return, is one of the greatest gifts you can have." Sakura sighed. Syaoran frowned.  
  
"You are loved as well, by your father and your brother." He said softly. She gave him a wistful smile.  
  
"Yes, but I mean…Oh, I don't really know what I mean!" She sighed.  
  
"I think I do. You want to be loved by someone other than…" He was cut off by a polite clapping as the song ended. Many of the people looked expectantly at Sakura, obviously hoping that Syaoran would leave her to dance with another partner. The Prince led her back to her seat and then quietly sat down in his own.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh! Remind me never to dance every dance for two hours straight!" Meiling groaned, as she sank into her seat next to Sakura. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Then do as I do and refuse! It is not that hard. I don't plan on dancing another dance, unless…"  
  
"May I have this dance?" Sakura looked up in shock, to see Syaoran standing over her. Her heart gave a leap of joy as she took his outstretched hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.  
  
"I thought she said she wasn't going to dance anymore!" Meiling giggled to Touya, who sat on her other side. He smiled.  
  
"I think…I think that she was willing to make an exception for him." Touya answered grudgingly, knowing what he said was true, but wishing it were not.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura's heart beat happily as Syaoran swung her through the dance. She let her mind wander back to the comments she had heard earlier that night.  
  
"They were wrong, you know." She commented thoughtfully. Syaoran looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Who were?" He asked. She looked up in surprise and then blushed a bit.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry! I was just thinking about what those people said earlier, about you being heartless. You aren't! I…" She suddenly stopped, and turned pale. "Syaoran…"  
  
"I feel it too! It is the Hun! He may be right outside our walls! Hurry! Let's sneak outside and warn one of the guards guarding the back wall. He will probably try to come through that way." Syaoran whispered, leading her discreetly outside onto a balcony. "All right. I will go this way, and warn the guards over here. You go over that way!" Syaoran said, hurrying off. Sakura did as he said, but got the distinct feeling that something bad was about to happen.  
  
"You can't escape me now, Princess! Your little lover is gone!" Hissed a voice as Sakura felt a hand cover her mouth and another capture her hands behind her back. Sakura tried to scream, but the hand did not budge!  
  
'Syaoran! Please help me!' Sakura silently cried, tears running down her face. She felt herself being dragged over the back wall, and she knew that it was too late.  
  
'Goodbye, my Syaoran!' She thought, just as everything turned black.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran hurried to the side wall.  
  
"Captain Berk! Hun sighting! Have all men alerted at once and…" Suddenly, Syaoran stopped, as an immense wave of dread washed over him.  
  
'Syaoran! Please help me!' Came a voice in his mind.  
  
'Sakura!' He thought in a panic, running in the direction that she had gone, but she was gone! He felt for her aura, and found it very faint, leading over the back wall. Syaoran quickly scaled the wall and then rushed into the forest, after the aura. The forest was dark, and howls of wolves filled the gloomy night. Syaoran went on, not fearing the wolves, only thinking about the one thing that he did fear for. Sakura. He felt the aura just ahead, and quickly sprinted towards it. He rushed into a clearing, and came face to face with…the Hun! But the other man did nothing to escape. In fact, the Hun's face was registering panic, and Syaoran knew why. They had just ran into a clearing filled with wolves! The large animals gleaming eyes turned towards them with fearless curiosity, but then one of them crouched, getting ready to spring. The Hun let out a scream and dropped his helpless burden, as another wolf pulled him to the ground. Syaoran quickly went over and picked up Sakura, refusing to watch as the animals killed the man. Then the Prince hurried out of the clearing. He knew for a fact that the wolves wouldn't hurt him or Sakura, because they were his childhood friends; but as for the Hun…well, wolves do get hungry.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura gave a moan and opened her eyes. Auburn colored eyes stared back, just above her.  
  
"Syaoran! You did come! Wha…what happened? How long have I been asleep?" Sakura asked, sitting up.  
  
"You fainted, and about fifteen minutes."  
  
"The Ball…"  
  
"They do not know, and I would prefer it stayed that way." Syaoran answered. Sakura smiled, got out of her bed, and walked out onto the balcony.  
  
"Then tonight is a good night!" She stated, smiling up at the sky. The moon shone on her hair, making her look so much like an angel that Syaoran caught his breath in wonder.  
  
"Syaoran…why do you act like this?" Sakura asked suddenly, turning to him. Sweet emerald eyes met intense amber eyes. He shivered slightly, understanding what she meant, but said nothing.  
  
"You were being so nice to me, and then you suddenly stopped. I want to know why. Why the sudden change?" She asked, looking up at his face and putting her hand on his arm. Little did she know just what that touch was doing to him.  
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
'You have to tell her!'  
  
~ NO! I'd rather die than have her reject me! ~  
  
'You should at least try! Look at her! Do you really want to lie to that innocent little thing?'  
  
~ Please don't! ~  
  
'Just do it, you baka!'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
'What is going through his head right now? He looks so sad.'  
  
~ He wants to tell me something, but I can see that but what…~  
  
'I love him so much! I just can't stand to see him so sad!'  
  
~ Then tell him how you feel! ~  
  
'No! I don't want to hurt him further!'  
  
~ It is better that hiding it and lying to him! ~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran shyly.  
  
"Syaoran…why don't you ever smile?" She asked, asking a question that had been on her mind for a while. He frowned.  
  
"I suppose I never saw a reason to." He said, leaning against the railing and looking at her.  
  
"Why are you always happy?" He asked jokingly. She looked at him in surprise, but then a smile came to her lips.  
  
"I suppose that it is because I cover up a lot of things that way. Being happy is a lot more fun than being gloomy when you are upset!" She answered, twirling around like a little girl and giggling. When she finally stopped, she turned to him and made a discovery.  
  
"You…you are smiling!" She gasped. His smile widened into a handsome grin.  
  
"Maybe that is because I have something to smile about!" He chuckled. "I suppose, that I have always smiled on the inside, and that is why I didn't have to do it on the outside, even when I wanted to." He commented thoughtfully. Sakura giggled.  
  
"Now you can do it both ways!" She said, twirling around again, this time to the music that was drifting up from the Ballroom. He bowed.  
  
"A lady should not dance alone!" With that he gently put his hand on her waist and led her into the waltz. He looked down at her and smiled lovingly. He led her into a twirl, and then back into the dance.  
  
"You see! I was right! You are not heartless, and you do care about people!" Sakura said softly, looking up shyly into his eyes. He blushed.  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes! You care about me…" Sakura realized what she had just said and blushed. "I mean, enough to save me from that horrible man!" She quickly added. Syaoran's time had come.  
  
"I care much more than that, Sakura. I would give my life to keep you with me." HE answered huskily. Sakura looked up, startled, and then she stopped dancing.  
  
"You…you do?" She asked. He smiled.  
  
"Yes, I do. I don't know how I ever lived before you came here. You turned my whole world upside down, and you saw right through my exterior, to the person inside. Then you set that person free. I love you, my Cherry Blossom." He whispered, putting his arms around her waist and drawing her closer. She willingly went, and then looked up into his eyes.  
  
"You love me?!" She whispered. Then tears began to run down her face. "Oh, Syaoran! My Syaoran! I have loved you for so long, and I have been so afraid that…" She gave a shudder, refusing to finish the sentence. He reached out and gently lifted her chin. Then, before she really realized what was happening, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She stood for a moment, in shock, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. The kiss, timid at first, quickly became more passionate. The whole world was spinning, all the colors mixing together and floating off into the dark. Then it all came to an end as they both broke away, panting for air. He lost no time in securing her mouth again, but this time, she pulled away, laughing happily.  
  
"Syaoran, we mustn't! The Ball!" Sakura reminded him. He groaned.  
  
"I'd much rather stay right here." He whined, burying his face in her neck and gently kissing the soft skin at the base of her ear. She sighed and gently pushed him away.  
  
"How are we going to tell everyone?" She asked softly. He grinned.  
  
"How about this?" He quickly leaned over and whispered in her ear. She gave a delighted gasp.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't dare!" She whispered. He chuckled.  
  
"Then let me lead!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I wonder where Syaoran and Sakura are. The should have been back a while ago!" Tomoyo said to Eriol. He simply smiled.  
  
"Look! There Sakura is! Oh, she looks sad…" Meiling trailed off hesitantly.  
  
"There is Syaoran, over there! He…looks the same as always." Eriol said, his face going from expectant to confused. "Maybe it didn't work…" King Fujitaka, and Queen Yelan, who had been informed of the plot to get Syaoran and Sakura together, both looked disappointed. Just then, Syaoran walked over to Sakura and tapped her on the shoulder. She nodded and they walked to the dance floor. For a while, they simply talked and danced but then, just as the dance ended, the unthinkable happened!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What are they doing now?" Sakura asked Syaoran. His mouth quivered from amusement.  
  
"They are looking disappointed…they think that their plan has failed!" He whispered delightedly. Sakura tried hard not to smile.  
  
"So…the flowers are lovely this time of year…" She started.  
  
"Yes, especially the Cherry Blossoms!" Syaoran said slyly.  
  
"You are getting cocky!"  
  
"I am not! I was just complimenting you!"  
  
"Oh, thank you! And the peonies are lovely as well!" She commented, managing to keep a straight face. "The song is ending!"  
  
"And we are in position, right in front of the Thrones…May I start?" He asked slyly.  
  
"You may, my love!" She replied, a happy smile brightening her face. Syaoran broke into a delighted chuckle, and then lifted Sakura off the ground, spinning her around in the air. Sakura gave a happy giggle, just before he lowered her down and kissed her full on the lips, right there, in front of their families and the whole court! The room went silent, shock and wonder filling every person. Syaoran broke away and grinned down at Sakura.  
  
"That was fun! Can we do it again?!" Syaoran asked. With that, Syaoran took Sakura's hand, and led her quickly out of the room, leaving everyone to stare after them with a mixture of shock and wonder. Prince Syaoran had smiled! Laughed! And…kissed in public! And the Princess had enjoyed it all!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"But how did it happen?!" Meiling stuttered out a few hours later. Sakura and Syaoran grinned at each other.  
  
"Well, your little Hun trick started it…but we finished!" Syaoran laughed, slipping his arm around Sakura's waist. She smiled up at him.  
  
"By the way, Tomoyo, was that you I saw kissing someone behind the rose bush this evening?" Sakura asked slyly, her eyes sparkling. Tomoyo and Eriol both blushed a bright red. Sakura giggled delightedly and hugged her cousin.  
  
"Hiiragizawa, you are one sly fox!" Syaoran teased, a sly grin filling his face. Eriol blushed even more, but Touya and Meiling laughed.  
  
"What a coincidence! We are in the same position!" Touya announced, holding out Meiling's hand and showing off the beautiful diamond ring. Sakura gave a shriek and hugged Meiling.  
  
"We are going to be sisters now!" At these words, Meiling grinned. King Fujitaka looked at Queen Yelan and smiled.  
  
"I think that we have some weddings to plan." Yelan announced.  
  
"A triple wedding!" The three girls cried. The three husbands-to-be gave somotanious groans, but grinned at each other.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Nine months later*  
  
"Darling! They're here!" Syaoran called, sticking his head into the bedchamber. Sakura looked up and smiled.  
  
"Perfect timing! Roselle just woke up!" Sakura announced, holding up her two week old daughter. Syaoran smiled down at the tiny bundle, and then took the baby from his wife.  
  
"We are going downstairs to see some of our old friends, Rose!" He announced, carrying the child out of the room. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they heard voices coming from the library.  
  
"Tomoyo! Meiling! It is so wonderful to see you!" Sakura cried, rushing up to Tomoyo and hugging her. Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Likewise! Sakura, I would like you to meet our son, Aaron." She announced. Eriol stepped forward and proudly showed off his three week old son. Sakura cooed over the baby and then turned to Meiling. She carefully hugged her sister-in-law, being extra careful to miss Meiling's bulging stomach.  
  
"And how is my to-be niece or nephew doing?" Sakura asked, her eyes sparkling. Meiling smiled.  
  
"Very well, thank you!" She patted her stomach and smiled. Then the adults went to the other side of the room to talk. The two fathers placed their little bundles into a large cradle at one end of the room and then went over to talk with their old friends.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'So…you're Roselle, right?'  
  
~ Yes, and you're Aaron. ~  
  
'What do you think they are talking about over there?'  
  
~ Maybe, they are commenting about how cute we are, just like they always do! ~  
  
'So, are you hungry?'  
  
~ Oh, yes! But, should we really interrupt them? ~  
  
'I don't see why not! I am really hungry!'  
  
~ OK. ~  
  
'Fine on the count of three…two…one!"  
  
*WAH! WAH!*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh no! Roselle is hungry!"  
  
"Aaron too! Please excuse us!" Tomoyo added, rushing over to the cradle.  
  
"It's all right, Aaron! Mommy is right here!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~ That was fun! ~  
  
'Nice meeting you! We should get together more often, perhaps over milk?'  
  
~ That sounds nice! Goodbye! ~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
D.L:  
  
Daphne: I'M FINISHED! Yes! If you didn't really understand the last part, it was Sakura's daughter and Tomoyo's son talking. They didn't talk like us, because of course, they were only a few weeks old, but they were communicating through telepathy! Kind of cool, huh? Sorry! I just wanted to end this story with a little humor! Well, I really hope that you liked this, and I just want to let you know that I am starting on another story, Cardcaptors, of course! Here is a little about it…  
  
Kero: "You are actually going to tell them?"  
  
Daphne: "Sure! Anyway, the next story is set just two months after the 2nd movie! Syaoran is suddenly called home, and he forgets to tell Sakura goodbye. (For a good reason, but you will have to read it to find out what that is.) Anyway, Sakura's class wins a trip to Hong Kong, (long story! It will explain!) and when they get there, they end up staying in a spooky castle. There, Touya (he is along as a escort) will have to call on his powers again, and Sakura will have to dust up her skills with the Sakura Cards. And where is Syaoran? Well, that is a surprise! Oh yeah! Some other people find out about the Sakura cards. But are they friends or foes?"  
  
Kero: "I like it already!"  
  
Daphne: "I hope that you will read the new story and review it! Well, goodbye!" 


End file.
